The Switch
by uchiha93
Summary: A mishap of magic causes France and England to swtich bodies! How will they cope before England can switch them back?
1. A Misfortune With the Wand

**When I say football, I mean soccer ball for my fellow American's**

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. That belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, other wise there would be a lot more serious moment's of epic proportion. **

"Angleterre what are you doing?" France called out happily as he entered England's house. "Angleterre?" France took a quick look around the house trying to locate the British man. France had bought a new football and was dying to challenge England before they both had to go to the World meeting, but first he would have to fetch the bushy browed man.

France kicked the ball around as he was searching for Arthur. "I saw your car out front, I know you are here!" Francis called out as he gave an especially hard kick to the ball, sending it flying and knocking down a lamp. France nervously grabbed the lap and looked for a good place to hide the accident; he looked to his left and his right before he saw the door to the kitchen, ran in there and threw it in the oven.

Picking up the ball again and cradling it cautiously under one arm, France continued his search. After a few minutes, he started to hear eerie chanting coming from the basement of Arthur's house. Rolling his eyes, France made his way down the old stairs to the basement. France opened the door to a candle lit room with Arthur in the center chanting spells.

"What are you doing in my house!" Arthur yelled out when he realized who had entered. "How did you even get in here?"

"Come on let's go play football. And I made a copy of your key, now let's go! I want to see you cry in defeat!" France laughed as he grabbed Arthur's arm and tried to drag him out.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" England yelled as he yanked his arm back. "You can't just come in here and expect me to go out to play football with you!"

France pouted. "Come on! Don't you want a chance to defeat me?"

"I can do that anytime I want. Now leave." Arthur shouted before he returned to reading his spell books and aimlessly wave his wand around. Francis's lips turned into a frown as he watched the wand swish back and forth; practically taunting him.

"Give me that!" France reached out to grab the wand but Arthur had a firm grip on it and continue to hold on.

"Oh sod off frog! And let go!" England pulled on the wand.

"You let go!"

"Come on France! Let go!"

"Let go!"

_Snap!_

Arthur let out a distraught cry as he heard his wand snap in half. From the center of the wand, wind and light started pouring out over the basement, illuminating the room and causing the nation's hair to go wild in the gusts. What looked like glitter and different colored lights made a vortex enveloping the whole basement in an indoor tornado of magic.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID FROG!" Arthur yelled out over the wind.

"WHAT **I** DID? YOU BROKE IT!"

Arthur grabbed Francis's collar in anger and Francis grabbed Arthur's. They were about to start a fight before the magic exploded around the room, sending each nation flying to opposite ends of the basement. And just like that, the room was silent and the dust settled in.

Arthur coughed and removed the books that fell on his head when he collided with the book case. He struggled to get to his feet and cracked his back once he reached his full height. He looked around the room to survey the damage, sighing when he saw books flown everywhere, papers and jars of herbs and potion ingredients scattered on the floor and Francis lay on the other side of the room under a pile of papers. Arthur rolled his eyes as he made his way over to the other. The gentlemanly thing to do was to check if he was okay. Of course they were nations, and therefore couldn't die, but pain was pain, and wounds were wounds. Arthur bent down and started to remove the papers off of France before he heard the Frenchman groan in pain. _That's funny…he sounds different. _Arthur removed the last paper that covered France's face only to be met with his own face.

Arthur froze for a second as he gazed down at his own face. France opened his eyes to be met with his own face staring in shock down at him. And as they both realized what had happened, both faces switched to horror.

"!"

France sprung to his feet. "WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME!"

"WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE **ME?" **Arthur tore his gaze away from France's and ran up his stair case and to the main part of his house. He located the nearest bath room and ran up to the mirror. He looked at his reflection and started hyperventilating, he touched his hair that was now shoulder length and glossy, he ran a hand across his chin which was now coarse with a stubble, and he gingerly ran a shaky hand over his now ocean blue eyes. The sound of footsteps came from behind Arthur and he was pushed out of the way of the mirror as "France" looked at his reflection.

France ran a hand through his short straw like hair, he ran his fingerers along his colossal eyebrows, and he peered back at the reflection of emerald green eyes. Francis turned to Arthur before he broke out into a fit of tears. He sobbed like a teenage girl who had just broke up with her boyfriend, dramatically clutching his shirt and letting out unnecessary immature whines. "My eyebrows are huuuugge!" He managed to choke out through his sobbing. "Give me back my gorgeous body!" He clung onto "England's" jacket and practically clawed at him before Arthur slapped the back side of his head.

"Cut it out you fool! You're in my body so keep a stiff upper lip!"

"Switch us back!" France pleaded as he continued to desperately cling onto Arthur's shirt.

"Believe me frog I would _LOVE _nothing more in the world than to switch us back, but if you haven't noticed; **YOU BROKE MY BLOODY WAND!**"

"Well can't you just get another one?"

"What do you think this is? Harry Potter? I can't just go down to the store and buy one!" Arthur said annoyed as he pried Francis off his shirt.

"T-then how? Where did you get the other wand?"

"It was a gift from the fairies. I had that wand since I was a little boy!"

"Well can't you get another one?"

"Of course I will ask them to make me another one. I am not staying in this sick perverted frog body."

Francis glared at Arthur for a second before he sighed out of exhaustion. "How long will it take?"

"I honestly have no idea." Arthur ran a hand through his hair wearily, though he drew it back when he touched long silky locks instead of his normal soft tuffs of hair. "My friends usually come by at around six, so I'll ask them when they arrive."

"But the world meeting is in an hour!" Arthur's face fell; he had forgotten about that. "Should we just not go?" Francis suggested.

"No!" Arthur immediately answered. "I have been early and present to every single world meeting for as long as I can remember so you better get my sorry ass over there!"

"But Arthur! Don't you think they will notice my French accent? Sure I _sound_ like you, but I don't talk _like_ you!"

"Oh bullocks! That's right. Not to mention I don't sound like you." Arthur thought for a second…they could pull this off. "Come, let me hear you talk like me."

France frowned but gave it some thought and cleared his throat. " 'ello, Govna! Ghastly weatha we be 'aven today!" France finished and looked quite proud of himself…Arthur however looked unimpressed.

"I **don't** sound like that!" Arthur growled through gritted teeth.

"What? I thought that it was pretty good!" Francis retorted.

"You make me sound like a bloody wanker!"

"You try me then! See if you can do any better!"

Arthur pouted before going into deep thought. He coughed before announcing, "Bonjour! Ze weather eez beautiful no? Tonight eez a good night to get an STD."

Francis gave Arthur a death glare. "I do not **sound **like that. And just so you know, I am STD free."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "That's less believable than Alfred eating healthy today."

"Then why don't you check? Your in my body!"

Arthur's face changed to disgust as he started to swat at his body. "Ew! Ew! Ew!"

"Cut it out! I'm STD free! I don't even think that nation's CAN get STDs." Arthur's calmed down and sneered at Francis. Francis felt odd having his own body look so angrily at him. It was like looking into a mirror, but the reflection wasn't following your actions. Francis sighed, "If you want to be early to the meeting, we better leave now. You are lucky it's being held in London this time."

"Yeah whatever. Just don't pull anything funny while your in my body. I have a reputation to keep up you know." The two nations made their way outside and hopped in the car with Arthur driving, and drove off. The car was awkwardly silent as Arthur hunched over the steering wheel with a scowl on his face.

"Stop looking so angry!" France yelled. "Your making my face look so horrid. And you might cause wrinkles." Arthur took his eyes off the road quickly to glare at Francis before returning to the road.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not exactly cheery today, Frog!" After that outburst, the car went back to being awkwardly silent. Arthur tried to relax and keep his focus on the road and Francis kept to his thoughts and looked out the window.

"…so do I now represent the United Kingdom?" Francis asked. The question caught Arthur off guard, and frankly he didn't have the answer for that.

"You know…I have no idea." Arthur gave a dry chuckle. "I'm not exactly sure how to tell."

"Well you know that small tug that pulls your heart to your homeland when you are away?" France asked and when he received a nod from the other, he continued, "Well…I don't feel the tug right now. My heart feels settled, as if I'm home."

Arthur sighed, "Well then I guess I'll admit that the small tugging has started on me."

"So you are France!" Francis shouted. "And I'm England?" Arthur winced at the realization but agreed. "_e'trange_" Francis whispered.

"No! Stop speaking French." Arthur scolded. "I will not have anyone finding out about this!"

"Why not?"

"That will only cause chaos. Francis is now the personification of the United Kingdom and I am now the personification of France! It'll confuse the citizens, our bosses and the rest of the world." Arthur pulled into the parking lot of the meeting building and unbuckled his seatbelt. "I think I have known you long enough to know how to act like you, but that doesn't mean to make a scene. Don't talk unless you have to." Francis nodded his head and unbuckled his seatbelt and headed to the building with Arthur.

The corridors of the building were quiet and empty. Arthur was usually the first to arrive and therefore was used to it, the only sound to be heard was their footsteps echoing along the hall. The two men found their way to the meeting room and Arthur handed his briefcase to Francis.

"What's this?" Francis asked as he took the briefcase.

"You have to make my announcement. Relax, it's nothing too complicated, it's just about my taxes. All the records and papers should be inside this briefcase."

"Taxes." Francis repeated.

"Don't mess it up." Arthur warned in a deep voice. He tuned on his heel and made his way to his seat and plopped down. Francis walked over and tapped on Arthur's shoulder. "What? Go sit down." Arthur replied a little annoyed.

"I would…but you are in my seat: England's seat."

"Oh." Arthur suddenly remembered. He glanced at the chair he was in and saw a sticker of the Union Jack on the back of the chair. "My mistake." He quickly got up and sat in the chair to the left, the one with France's flag on it. Francis took his seat and crossed his legs before resting his head on the palm of his hand while his elbow rested on the table. Arthur fumed when he saw this. "Sit up!" He whispered harshly. "A gentleman does not sit like that!" Francis rolled his eyes before he straitened in his chair and tried to look dignified. A little too dignified. "Why the bloody hell are you sticking your nose in the air?" Arthur continued to whisper harshly. "Just sit properly!" Francis huffed and tried to sit how England always sits; shoulders back, stomach in, head up, eyes forward and mind focused. Arthur rolled his eyes. "You look like your in the bloody military." He muttered under his breath.

A few minutes passed before other nations started to pop into the meeting room. Spain made his way over to Arthur and patted him on the back, causing him to jump. "Hola! You're here a little early today France!" Arthur nervously cleared his throat.

"_Oui_." He muttered quietly.

"Hey what's up with you?" Spain asked genuinely concerned. Arthur panicked a bit when he realized he was acting too proper and uptight. "You look-"

"He looks like he has a pole up his ass!" Prussia yelled as he hooked an arm around Arthur's neck. "But knowing France, he might actually have one." Prussia yelled obnoxiously into his ear.

"Release me this instant you bloody git!" Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert froze and stared at "France."

Francis gasped and locked eyes with Arthur, and both Prussia and Spain gasped as well. Arthur sat frozen as confused stares were focused on him. Arthur laughed nervously, before thinking of switching to a more French one. "Ahonhon. Do you like ze impression of Angleterre?" He tried. And thankfully, Spain burst into laughter.

"That was perfect France! Ahahaha!" Spain slapped Arthur hard on the back as Prussia joined in the laughter.

"You really had me going there!" Prussia laughed. Arthur let out a sigh of relief. He could do this. He just has to loosen up and tolerate the idiots as well as act like one. "So are you ready for tonight?"

Arthur froze again. "T-t-tonight?"

"Umm yeah. Tonight." Prussia tried to remind Arthur. "We all agreed to go out drinking…well that and probably try to get laid. Hahaha." Arthur's eye twitched.

"W-w-well I'm afraid I can't go." Arthur said remembering his French accent at the last minute.

"Por que?" Spain asked incredibly disappointed.

"Something suddenly came up."

"What's more important than the awesome me, alcohol, and possible sex?"

"As pleasing as that sounds, I have to do something later today and I cant miss it." Arthur tried to reason but by the look on Gilbert's face, he wasn't buying it.

"You have to do something…or do _someone_?"

"Some_thing_!"

"Woah geez stop getting so defensive!" Prussia yelled as he brought his hands up to mock defend himself. "I just wanted to know what you were doing that's blowing us off!"

"He's going to be at my house." Francis made his way over to a panicking Arthur.

"Ohhhhhhh~" Prussia laughed. "I get it." He winked at Arthur. "That's why you didn't want to tell me. It's freaking Eyebrows that you're doing! Ha!"

"We will not be having sex!" Arthur yelled. "We have important matters to discuss about our countries, you wouldn't understand since you are not even one."

Prussia looked taken aback by "France's" comment. "WOAH! Where did that come from? Hitting below the belt now? Well fuck you!" Prussia yelled as he straitened up and grabbed Spain's arm. "Come on, let's go Spain." Prussia stormed off while dragging Spain along who was looking back with an apologetic look.

"Adios!"

Arthur and Francis were quiet for a while. "Well I think I just ruined your friendships."

Francis rolled his eyes, "Ah they will be fine. We made it through wars and we still end up hanging out together." Francis chuckled before he left Arthur and took his seat again. Once settling in, Francis looked around the room before he spotted America entering the room. America had a hamburger in his mouth, papers tucked under his left arm with a shake in his left hand. In his right hand was the rest of the Mc Donald's bag and a briefcase tucked under his right arm. Once he spotted "England" he rushed over to him.

"Mm~glmmnd!" America tried to get England's attention as he called from across the meeting room; hamburger still stuffed in his mouth. Alfred ran towards Francis at a blinding speed, unfortunately stumbling a bit over his own feet and causing him to drop the milkshake all over Francis.

"Oh dude! I'm so sorry!"

Francis looked down at his milkshake covered clothes and sighed angrily. _At least they aren't my clothes. _

"Here let me help!" America said as he put the remainder of items down on the table and went to work getting some napkins and wiping Francis's jacket. Unfortunately he quickly ran out of napkins and frowned in thought as he tried to figure out what to do with the rest of the milkshake. He snapped his fingers as he came up with an idea. "Dude give me your jacket." Alfred started to remove Francis's jacket before he could even protest. Once it was successfully off, Alfred started to lick the milkshake off.

"Ugh! _C'est degoutant!"_

Alfred stopped licking. "Wha?"

Catching his French, Francis quickly corrected himself. "That's disgusting." He tried his best British accent.

"Well it doesn't matter now because I'm done!" Alfred threw the jacket back to Francis. He smiled triumphantly before spotting more milkshake around Francis's crotch area. "Umm…Arthur I'm not going to lick there. But if you want it clean, I'm sure France would be kind enough to-"

"-Enough Alfred." Francis interrupted. "I'll clean it myself in the bath room. Now what did you want to say earlier?"

"Huh?" America asked with his face gone completely blank.

"The reason you were rushing toward me!"

Alfred thought a bit before his face brightened as he remembered. "Oh yeah! Hi!"

"Hi?" Francis growled.

"Yeah!" America gave Francis a lop-sided smile.

"_Vous etes un idiot!" _

"Woah! I have no idea what that means, but I'm guessing it means good afternoon or something." Francis growled under his breath before he caught a pair of ocean blue eyes glaring at him; his own pair of eyes. Francis looked behind Alfred to see Arthur staring daggers at him. He also saw Arthur mouth the words. _Stop speaking French! _Francis winced before looking back to Alfred.

"Well if that's all you have to say, then I must excuse myself to the bathroom to clean the remains of this filth off my clothes." Francis got up from his seat and pushed past Alfred to leave the conference room. Francis shot a glare at Arthur when he saw him snickering as he passed by. "Whatever it's YOUR body." Francis whispered spitefully as he passed by Arthur making the man growl in anger.

By the time Francis returned, the meeting had already started and America was addressing the countries about making a Mc Donald's on the moon…or something like that. Francis took his seat and glanced at Arthur who was dusting the dust off his clothes and asking the nearest attendant for tea. When the attendant passed by Francis, he kindly asked for some wine. _If Arthur still got to drink tea, then I get to have wine._

Arthur watched as Germany escorted a reluctant America back to his seat before returning to the front of the room to make his announcements. Arthur sighed out of boredom. He really hated these meetings. They were such a bad idea, all it would cause were arguments and more hatred and most of all BOREDOM. Of course he could never show how bored he was; he was a gentleman. It was courteous to pay the fullest attention to whoever was talking and to offer feedback and opinions to whomever it may be. Arthur smirked when he suddenly realized his situation. He didn't have to be the bloody gentleman of the world!

Arthur pushed his chair further away from the table so he could slump back into his chair and rest his feet upon the table. He sighed with a satisfied smirk as he received his tea from the passing attendant and took a long sip from it. From a few feet away, Francis glared at Arthur. _That's no fair; he gets to relax while I still have to pretend to be an uptight prick_. Francis released his glare on Arthur when he noticed the attendant handing him his wine.

"Thank you." Francis winked at the attendant expecting the normal blush he normally received, however he was a bit shocked when all the attendant did was give him a look that read _What the hell? _Remembering who he looked like, Francis pouted and took a big gulp of wine, emptying his glass before refilling it with the bottle that the attendant left. He truly did love wine. If vodka was Russia's fuel, then wine was his air. _That's funny…_after finishing at least three glasses of wine Francis started to see the room tilt. He felt his mind go fuzzy and his hearing was becoming distant and muffled. He looked around the room to see Arthur looking at him expectantly. _Haha Arthur…he looks just like me. _Francis thought as he let a drunken smile cross his features. He could tell that Arthur was trying to tell him something because he kept repeating it over and over.

"_Angleterre_! It's your turn! Go up and make your presentation!" Arthur kept repeating. _God what the bloody hell is wrong with him? _

"Huh?" Francis got up from his seat and walked to Arthur. "Did you shay shomthing, person who looksh just like… *hiccup* me?"

"Oh God you're drunk!" Arthur whispered once he smelled the wine on his breath.

"Yeah…I dunno how that even happened." Francis slurred. "Normally I can drink the whole, *hiccup* bottle without it effecting me at all." Francis let out a stupid drunken giggle. "But if ya need me to do the presentation…I understand." Francis grabbed the briefcase that Arthur had given him earlier and made his way the front of the room.

"BONJOUR Mesdames et Messieurs!" Francis started off rather loudly before continuing the rest of his speech in French to much of Arthur's horror.

_What the bloody hell is he DOING! _

"Woah woah dude! Arthur stop! I cant understand a word you are saying." Alfred called out.

Thinking quick, Arthur tried to cover this up, "Are you trying to mock me or zomething?" Arthur called out in his fake accent.

Francis turned to Arthur's direction with the stupid drunken smile still plastered on his face and stuck his tongue out.

"What is this nonsense England!" Germany called out.

"England what are you doing?" Canada whispered.

That was it. Arthur took off from his seat and ran to the front of the room to grab Francis.

"Oh hey, what are you doing Art-MMMH" Arthur clasped a hand over Francis's mouth before he could say another word.

"Eh…Zorry about zat. Angleterre isn't feeling all zat well today." Arthur lied and dragged Francis back to his seat. He gave Francis a stern look, "Sit down and _stay there._" He whispered harshly. Arthur tried to turn his attention back to the meeting before he heard sniffling. He turned back to Francis to see him crying.

"You took away Mathieu!" He whispered in tears.

"What?" Arthur whispered back in annoyed disbelief.

"Mon Mathieu! How could you Angleterre?" France's tears ran down his face.

By now the other nation's started to take note of the scene that was going on between France and England.

"And-and Jeanne! My sweet Jeanne!"

"Francis calm down!" Arthur harshly whispered.

"And-" Francis stopped talking and Arthur saw his face start paling before it took a greenish color. Arthur barely had enough time to move out of the way before Francis vomited all over the floor. Arthur grabbed Francis by the collar and turned to the rest of the meeting members. "Sorry about zat. He isn't feeling well today…I guess I'll just take him home zen. Please excuse us." Arthur made his way toward the door before he felt somebody pulling Francis out of his grip.

"Hey. What makes you think that you have the right to take him home? You are probably just going to take advantage of him while he is sick!" America yelled out as he grabbed "England's" body.

"America give him back. I won't!" Arthur tried to reason.

"Nu uh! I don't believe you!"

"Look I live closer to him so I'm just dropping him off before I go home."

"Nice try. But your lies cant deceive a hero." As touched as Arthur was that Alfred was trying to defend his body, this was getting annoying.

"I **promise** I wont do anything!"

"Promise?"

"Yes! I just said so! I promise!"

Alfred shrugged his shoulders. "Alright that's good enough for me." He shoved "England" back into "France's" arms before running off to his seat. Arthur rolled his eyes before dragging a now passed out Francis back to the car. This was going to be a hassle.

**Yay! For all of you who read my other fic and expected the other story, I'm still debating whether to do it or not…I just need to develop the plot more. But then this idea popped up in my head and I just had to write it. So idk.**

**Hope you all liked it!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Ps. The whole stomach in, shoulder's back, head up…etc was just what they told us to do in marching band lol. XD**


	2. Really bad news

** Just for the heads up…this story isn't gonna contain yaoi. I'm trying to avoid it because I like to keep people in character and I like to respect the original story and come on guys it doesn't always have to be about yaoi. I stroll down the fanfics submitted today for Hetalia and like 98% of it has a yaoi pairing. It makes me kind of sad because it ruins this anime's reputation and makes people not want to watch this show because of the crazy fan base. I also bet more guys would watch this show if fans weren't always talking about the yaoi. My dad and my brother and my guy friend enjoy the show because I have never exposed them to the fanbase. Haha you know what? Just read and if you want to hear the rest of my rant, it's after the story.**

Arthur dragged Francis out of the car and hooked the other's arms around his neck so that he could drag the unconscious body back to his house. It took all his strength to take a few slow heavy steps toward the front door before Arthur stopped to adjust his grip on Francis.

"Geez, I need to loose some weight." Arthur whispered as he continued hauling the body. "I swear…if anybody that I know happens to pass us right now, I'm going to kill you later Francis." Arthur hissed when he realized his situation. This must look really bad; him looking like France while he carried an unconscious England into a house. _Yes very appropriate. _Arthur thought sarcastically as he finally made it into his house and dropped Francis on the nearest couch. He would have just dropped him on the floor, but he didn't want to damage his own body, so he made sure to be careful. Arthur sighed as the heavy burden was lifted off of his back. He took a seat on the couch by Francis's feet and looked at his own body sleeping. This was the weirdest this he had ever looked at…how many people actually got to see themselves sleeping? Well without the help of a camera.

Arthur sighed and got up to make some tea, he really needed some quiet time. And now all he would have to wait for was for Francis to wake up, or the fairies to make their appearance; whichever came first. At least he hoped the fairies would come; they usually did. They would hang out around his garden or house, illuminating the areas with their magical presence as they giggled and played. Arthur glanced at the elegant grandfather clock in the corner of the living room.

"3:00 huh?" Arthur stated. He had left the meeting two hours early and he felt regret for his reputation. He would have liked to return, but what benefit would that have for him? He still looked like France. At least this meeting wasn't all that major; it was one of the smaller meetings that happened every three months. Not the one that occurs at the beginning of every bloody year. Those take more than one day, and were the absolute most boring things that ever take place on this whole earth.

Having nothing better to do, Arthur grabbed a book to read. He had a couple of hours to kill.

Arthur put the book down as he heard his phone ringing. He grudgingly got up from his favorite chair and made his way to the phone.

"Hullo?" He drawled out.

"Dude Arthur is that you? You sound kinda sick."

_Sick? Oh yes that excuse was perfect to cover up his voice. _"Yes Alfred I'm sick, but I should be fine." Arthur faked a cough. "And umm that's why I was acting so awful at the meeting."

"Okay dude. Don't try to lie about that."

Arthur's froze. _What does he know?_ "What are you talking about, Alfred?" Arthur spluttered out.

"We found some wine by your seat. I think you were _**drunk**_." Alfred stated as if he had just solved the most difficult mystery of the century. "Haha I didn't think you were crazy enough to ever get drunk at a meeting. You're awesome dude." Alfred laughed.

"No that's not awesome! I-I... umm. France said it was a good remedy to help me shake this sickness off!" _Yeah that's right…lie. Lie my bloody ass off. _"A-a-and he took me home because he felt guilty that it didn't work."

"…is he still there?" Alfred asked.

"Ye- NO. No, he left as soon as he dropped me off. He had no other business at my house." Arthur lied again.

"Is that so?"

"It is."

"Then I'm coming over."

"You what? No. Why? When?" Arthur panicked.

"I'm just making sure that you are getting better. Can't have you dying on me. I'm the hero." Alfred responded with a triumphant laugh. "And without you I wont ever get to see the last movie of Harry Potter." He mumbled. "BYE! See ya soon. I'm still in London so I won't be long." Arthur didn't have time to respond as he heard Alfred hang up.

"Fuck!" Arthur rushed to Francis, who was till snoozing on the couch, and started shaking him violently. "WAKE UP YOU BLOODY FROG! WAKE UP!" Arthur hesitated, but slapped him on the face and continued to shake him. "WAKE UP! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, WAKE UP!"

Francis's eyes fluttered with a groan as he tried to swat Arthur's hands off of him. He grumbled and tried to turn and fall back to sleep. "WAKE UP!" Arthur turned Francis on his back. "Alfred's coming over and he needs to see **you**! So wake up!" At this comment, Francis's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _Why would he need to see me?_ Francis tried to focus his vision on the angry Brit that was practically attacking him, bringing his hands up to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"AGH!" Francis yelled as soon as he saw what looked like himself attacking himself. He panicked and fell from the couch and onto the hard floor before he had remembered the body switch. "Oww…" Francis whined as he rubbed his back that had collided with the floor.

"Good, your up. Alfred's coming over to, _check on me._" He emphasized the last part with an annoyed tone. "So you have to act like me and I'm going to hide out in one of the back rooms."

"Why? Why can't you just stay out here?" Francis asked, very confused. He had a headache and his back still hurt from the fall. Not to mention, from his point of view, it looked like he was having a conversation with himself…very mind boggling.

"Because, I already told the idiot American that 'France' left. Therefore, I must leave. I also told him that I was sick, so you must act like you are sick."

"Alright, that won't be hard to do." Francis replied.

"Good. He will arrive shortly…so uhh. I guess hurry and wash your face and change into something a bit more comfortable. When I get sick, I usually wear my pajamas." Seeing the blank stare on Francis's face, Arthur got a bit irritated. "Well go on then! My pajamas are on the top drawer and I'm pretty sure you know where my bathroom is. Can't have the smell of alcohol lingering on you, so wash up." Francis nodded as he dragged his body like a zombie to Arthur's room to fetch the pajamas.

Locking himself in the bathroom, Francis let the water in the sink run before he stared back at his reflection. _This has to be a nightmare. _Francis thought as he stared into pools of green. He took a bar of soap and a rag that he found and started to scrub his face. He didn't have time for a shower, though he really had the desire for one. He felt so out of place and foreign to the body that his mind had been placed in. He needed to refresh himself. After drying his face he looked around and spotted the toilet. _I really need to take a piss. _Realizing something, Francis let a devilish smirk cross his features.

"Ohhh Arthur~!" he called out to the other side of the door. He waited till he heard footsteps near the bath room and a voice call out to him.

"What is it frog?"

"I have to use the bathroom."

"So?" Arthur asked starting to pick up on the mischievous tone that Francis was using.

"Soo, that means I'm going to have to see…well you know." Francis mocked. Finally Arthur got where he was going with this.

_Why is he telling me this? Is he __**trying **__to piss me off?_ "Stop acting so immature and hurry before Alfred comes." Arthur said trying to sound annoyed, when deep down he was actually getting a bit embarrassed.

"Hmm…I'm not impressed, Angleterre." Arthur heard Francis call out from the other side of the door after he heard the faint sound of a zipper unzipping.

"Shut up!" His face grew red from both anger and embarrassment. "J-just hurry and get changed. I'm sure your head is killing you."

Francis sighed, "_Oui_ it is. How did you know?" He asked wearily.

"Because that's my body. I know how it reacts with alcohol. There are some pain killers in the cabinet." Arthur mumbled before he stormed off. _Stupid frog has no business looking there. _ Arthur grabbed the book he was reading before he heard knocking on the front door. Impatient loud obnoxious knocking. Arthur rolled his eyes before retreating to the back of the house, whispering to Francis that Alfred was here, and locking himself in his own bedroom in the back.

Francis rushed out from the bathroom, quickly grabbed a blanket from the cabinet hall, and wrapped it around his shoulders. _I have to look sick. _Then he took the doorknob in his hand, turned it and revealed a very happy looking American.

"SUP dude! How are you?"

"Fine." Francis stated flatly before faking a cough and retreating to the couch to lay on it and look sick.

"Hmm well you don't look fine…but no need to fret. That's why the hero is here! And that's why I brought-" Alfred reached into his pocket. "THIS!" He held in his palm a burger. He strode over to Francis and placed it on his head. "France told me that this doesn't work, but since you told me that he's nothing more than a perverted frog that only ever has sex on his mind, I didn't believe him. I mean like, what can he know?" Alfred ranted on as he took a bite from the burger before replacing it on Francis's head.

"He was right Alfred. This doesn't work." Francis growled before shoving the burger back into Alfred's hands. _Stupid Arthur, ruining my good name. _"You ought to give Francis more credit. He's very strong you know."

Alfred paused, "Arthur are you felling okay?"

"Just fine. Now, back to Francis." Francis pretended to wheeze out. "He's a nice smart guy that you need to give more credit to. He's also more handsome than I could ever hope to be. Remember that Alfred. Promise me that you will remember that."

Alfred stood confused. Arthur wouldn't really say all this would he? But he said he was fine… "Umm okay Arty…what ever you say."

"And remember…Francis's food is a lot better than mine could ever hope to be, you should try it more often."

"Err…okay?"

"And...um… you know what? His country is just better than mine in general."

"Okay Arty now you're just beating yourself up. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. I just want to rest." Francis lied, though now that he thought about it, he was getting a bit tired from the hangover. France closed his eyes and pretended to go to sleep.

"Umm…okay. I'll just stick around for a while…I guess."

"No you don't have to…"

"Yes I do. I'm the hero." Alfred insisted.

"Grr…fine." Maybe he could just try to wait out Alfred's visit by taking a nap. "Just…turn off the lights." Francis heard the lights click off and Alfred take a seat at the foot of the couch where his feet were. Francis adjusted the blanket on him self and tried to drift off to sleep... That is until he started hearing giggling. "Alfred cut it out."

"Cut what out?"

"The giggling."

"I'm not giggling."

"I just heard you."

"That wasn't me."

"Then did you here it?"

"Umm no. Are you sure your okay Arthur?"

Francis tried to look around the dark room but couldn't see anything in the dim lighting that would have made the noise. _Maybe Arthur's watching television in his room and has the volume on a bit too loud. _Francis concluded. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. He was closer to sleep this time when he heard the giggling again, this time right next to his ear. Francis snapped his eyes opened as a bright glowing pink light was seen at the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see a small…girl? A small girl…no, that couldn't describe her, she was **tiny**; she could fit in the palm of his hand. And…she had wings.

"Hello Arthur!"

"Agghh! _Sacre Bleu! _What is that!" Francis sprung to his feet startling both the fairy and Alfred, and ran to the other side of the living room.

"What's what?" Alfred panicked as he looked around the room. The sudden outburst was enough for Alfred to not even consider 'Arthur's' French.

"T-t-that thing." Francis pointed to the glowing creature sitting on the couch. "I-I-Is that what I think it is?" By now, Francis was so worked up, that he had forgotten to cover up his accent and was speaking with his normal French drawl.

"Ohhh…I see. You aren't Arthur are you?" The fairy replied in her high pitched voice.

"Dude what are you talking about? Nothing's there. Now just relax, your starting to sound…weird." Alfred walked over to Francis and tried to get him to lie back down on the couch.

"Where's Arthur?" The fairy asked.

"I-In his bedroom." Francis replied, now starting to calm down. He had actually thought he had seen fairies before, they were hanging around Arthur one time when he was sleeping, but it was for a split second before they vanished, so he concluded he was just seeing things. But this…these creatures were real. And…oddly enough, very beautiful. Though not in his normal perverted way, no this creature had a sense of purity, grace and divinity. He didn't really believe Arthur when he said that the fairies gave him the wand, he thought maybe they were just some random people that…dressed like fairies? How was Arthur able to see such beings of perfection? And if these were merely fairies…Francis wondered what angels were like. Okay now he was starting to get off topic.

"What's in whose bedroom?" Alfred asked. _Geez is this guy hallucinating? _

"Got it!" The fairy sped off the couch and to the back of the house, where Arthur was waiting.

"Arthur?"

Francis broke out of his trance and turned to Alfred. "Umm nothing. I was just thinking that I left my sweater in my bedroom." Francis tried to lie.

"Oh then I'll go get it!" Alfred yelled as he starting speeding off to the room totally forgetting about Francis's outburst a few seconds ago.

"NO!" Francis panicked. Okay that was a bad lie. "I-I'm not cold. I don't need it."

Alfred pouted. "Then why were you thinking about it?" He whined.

"Because…I like that sweater?"

"You…like that sweater?" Alfred asked suspiciously.

"Yes." _This was the worst lie in the history of all lies and all that lies. _Francis mentally groaned at his stupidity.

"If you like it that much I'll go and get it for you." Alfred insisted as he started to walk back to the bedroom down the hall.

"No you really shouldn't bother."

"It's cool. Just go lay down." _And stop freakin hallucinating. _

"No really it's okay. I don't want the sweater." Francis replied getting angry.

Meanwhile~

Arthur laid in his bed finishing up his book. The light was dim and it was actually very soothing, outside he could here a light drizzle and the sun was setting…or so he thought. He couldn't see it past the clouds. He later planned to finish up some sewing and then, ask the fairies as soon as they arrive, to make him a new wand, then get a good nights sleep. Yes that sounded like a good way to spend the evening.

_"Agghh! Sacre Bleu! What is that!" _Arthur jumped as he heard yelling coming from his living room.

"Urrrghhh that bloody frog. I'm going to kill him." Arthur grumbled to himself before going back to reading. Arthur heard the doorknob handle turn and he took his eyes off his book to see who was entering. He tensed, just in case it was Alfred but seeing as nobody stepped inside and the door closed, Arthur looked around for a magical creature.

"Okay where are you? I need to talk to you." Arthur got to his feet and started scanning the room.

"I'm right here!" The fairy called out from the foot of the bed.

"Your going to have to call out or something. I can't see you." Arthur beckoned.

The fairy rolled her eyes and flew right in front of Arthur's face. "SEE ME NOW?" She taunted.

"Come on give me a sign or something little fairy. Where are you?" Arthur called out.

"Oh my gosh." The fairy gasped. "You can't see me." She hung her head in sorrow. This isn't his body, and that's why the other Arthur was able to see him. _I must get his attention! _The fairy started to pull at Arthur's hair.

Arthur noticed it and immediately turned in the direction. Seeing his hair, or more like France's long silky hair, being pulled by an invisible force, Arthur caught on as well.

"I can't see you can I?" He said with sadness in his voice. "But I need to talk to you!" He called out to the fairy. "Here I have some paper in my office! We can write to each other. Come on." Arthur called out as he made his way to the office room that was connected with his bedroom, and shut the door behind him.

"I DON'T NEED THE DAMN SWEATER AL…fred?" Francis peered around the bedroom that Alfred had just opened the door to. It was empty. Francis sighed in relief. _That was close. Arthur would have killed me. _He quickly entered the room and grabbed the first sweater that he found in the closet and returned to America's side. "There, let's go now." Francis closed the door and started walking back to the living room without even sending a passing glance to Alfred. Honestly, was the boy's head filled with hamburgers? Couldn't he take the hint that he didn't need help? But of course not, that's how Alfred has always been; stubborn, but meaning well.

Francis sighed and took his place back on the couch to try to go back to napping.

"Umm why sleep on the couch?" Alfred asked; his voice a bit more gentle. "I mean, you have a nice bed and if you're sick you should try to be as comfortable as possible. I think. That's what my president makes me do when I'm sick." Alfred shrugged.

"No it's okay Alfred. I…um…don't want to get my bed full of my sick germs."

"Oh…umm okay. I'll just leave you to sleep." Alfred took his seat at the foot of the couch again and looked around the room. The sun had set, and the room was pretty dark but the rain was creating a peaceful setting. After a few minutes, Alfred heard Francis's breathing growing full and steady and his face was visibly relaxed.

"Hmm…asleep." Alfred concluded as a chilling breeze made it's was to Alfred, making him shiver. It was pretty cold, he should probably go get 'England' another blanket. Alfred got up from the couch and strolled down the hall. "I'll just get one from Arthur's bed. I'm sure he won't mind." He reached the same bedroom he had been in approximately twenty minutes ago and entered it quietly.

Meanwhile~

Arthur took out a piece of paper and a pencil and started to write.

**The idiot frog broke my wand and we ended up like this. Can you and your friends possibly make me another wand?**

Arthur put the pencil down and waited for the fairy to pick it up and write down her response.

**Umm…sure Arthur. But umm. It kind of took us years to make the last wand. Five years to be more exact.**

Arthur's breath hitched as he read the sentence that had just been written. _Five years. FIIIIIIIVVVEE YYEAARRSS?_ "WHHHHAAAATTTTTT!" Arthur screamed out.

Alfred entered the bedroom and was in the middle of taking some blankets off the bed before a scream from nearby startled him.

"WHHHHAAAATTTTTT!"

Alfred dropped all the blankets in his arms in panic before he started looking around the room, seeing the door to Arthur's office, he made his way over.

"Who's there!" He called out, trying to sound manly and heroic. "I have you know that you are trespassing." Alfred listened closely to the door only to be met with angry heavy breathing, angry nonsensical yelling and what sounded like papers flying everywhere. "Who's in there?"

"BLOODY FUCKING HELL. FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! NOOOOOOOOO! SHIT! AARGGHH THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Arthur threw some papers to the floor and kicked the side of his desk. Out side the thunder clashed. "STOP ADDING TO MY MOOD STUPID THUNDER!" Arthur took a seat at his desk and groaned as he put his head in his hands. He looked between his fingers when he saw the pencil moving on its own, indicating that the fairy was writing more.

**Umm yeah. Sorry about that. But there really isn't anything I can do. You're going to have to wait or something.**

"What about a potion? Huh! Could that work?" Arthur called out.

**I don't know such a potion. Potions generally are meant for only one person and they affect that sole individual. This requires something a bit more advanced. **

"Then can't you do it? You're magical!" Arthur pleaded.

**Not as magical as you! I'm just a fairy. **

"Well then how about a lot of you! There has to be _something!"_

**I don't think that will work. We don't have that kind of magic Arthur. **

Arthur groaned and banged his head on the desk. "I'm *bang* going *bang* to *bang* kill *bang* that *bang* frooog *bang*." Arthur let his head rest on the desk and closed his eyes in frustration. However his eyes snapped back open when he heard knocking on the office door.

"Who's in here?" He heard Alfred's voice call out. Arthur scoffed at Alfred's "tough* voice. He could easily tell that the American was sort of scared. But this wasn't the time to think about that, he had to hide. He panicked and looked around the room and saw no where to hide. Nowhere. Arthur mentally cursed at himself for not buying more suitable furniture to hide in. Just as he heard the door knob turn, Arthur jumped and crouched behind his desk.

"Heellloo?" Alfred called out as he scanned the seemingly empty room. "I heard someone in here. Show yourself." Alfred took a few steps in. "I…umm I know kung fu! So don't you dare think about sneaking up on me." Alfred called out a bit frightened. He looked around. It looked empty…sure there were papers on the floor, indicating that someone had been here, but they was no one to be seen now. At this point, the fairy decided to try and leave the room quietly however she tripped over the pencil, causing it to fly off the desk. Alfred's eyes widened. "Th-th-th-e pencil. I-I-It- flew off…" Alfred's sucked in a big breath. "AAARRRTTTHHUUURRRRR! YOUR HOUSE IS HAUNTED!" Alfred screamed and ran out of the room before making his way to the living room…and jumping on the couch that Francis was so happily sleeping on.

"ARTHUR WAKE UP. DUDE WAKE UP! THERE'S A GHOST IN YOUR OFFICE. AAGGHHHHHHH!" By now Francis realized he was being squeezed in a tight hug by a very frightened Alfred and groaned at the rude awakening.

"Alfred! Calm down!" Francis tried to pry Alfred off of him. "What happened?"

"I-I was in your room getting some blankets…and I heard some voices in your office so when I checked in there. NO ONE WAS THERE! And then a pencil FLEW AT ME! AHHHHH!" Alfred buried his face into Francis's shirt. Francis had heard from Arthur that Alfred was truly terrified of ghost and things like that, but he didn't think it was THIS bad. This is just ridiculous!

"Alfred stop! Get off of me! There is no ghost!"

Alfred wiped a single tear and sniffed. "There's not?"

Francis thought for a bit. What he heard was probably Arthur talking, and from his earlier experience, he was probably talking to his fairy friend. Francis sighed. How was he going to cover this up.

"You know what? Yes I think there was a ghost Alfred." Francis said in his fake accented voice. "I think you should leave!" He acted generally worried, but of course he was just trying to get Alfred out.

"Okay we will go back to my place. It's not haunted there."

"No Alfred. I'm not going."

"What? I cant leave you here alone in a haunted house!"

"I'll be fine Alfred."

"With a ghost! You're out of your mind dude!"

"You have no idea." Francis mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. Look Alfred, I'm staying here. I have no problem with the ghost. You may leave if you have a problem with it."

"But I'm the hero! I can't leave you here if there is a ghost in the house!"

By now Arthur had snuck into the kitchen to see what was up with Alfred and Francis, he could hear everything in the living room clearly from his place. He also had to tell Francis the very bad news about the wand. Arthur shuddered. There had to be a way to fix this.

"Look you don't have to be a hero. I don't need saving!" Francis cried out.

"Dude. No way. It's the sickness talking. Nobody in their right mind would want to live with a ghost." Alfred said as if he was scolding a small child.

"Stop it, you aren't a hero! You've never saved anyone! Hero's are smarter than you!"

Alfred dramatically gasped and clutched his heart. He stared at Francis with wide eyes and mouth gaped open.

From the kitchen Arthur face palmed. That idiot. Out of all the years that Arthur has known Alfred, he picked up on the taboo words that Alfred just doesn't want to hear. One was marmite. _The little idiot_. And another one was telling him that he isn't a hero. His main life philosophy is based off of that whole concept, hearing that he is a failed hero or not one at all will ruin his whole week. That is until Arthur found out what stopped this. He ran to the freezer and looked for his stash of emergency ice cream. (It was usually reserved for Alfred. He also usually kept one on him just in case.) He grabbed the nearest case of a small carton of vanilla ice cream and ran to the door connected to the living room. By now Alfred had started hyperventilating and Francis was looking freaked out. Arthur waved his arms from the doorway trying to grab Francis's attention, which thankfully was successful without Alfred knowing. Arthur tossed the ice cream to Francis and retreated back to the kitchen.

"Alfred here! Look! Ice cream!"

Alfred calmed. "W-w-what?"

"Look, ice cream." Francis offered. "You want some?"

Alfred nodded his head childishly and took the carton. He sat on the couch and started to gulp down the whole thing.

As Francis waited for the American to finish his ice cream, the phone rang. Francis reached over and grabbed the phone placed on the table next to the couch.

"Hello?" He answered in his fake accent.

"Hello England? Is America over there? He was supposed to be on his way to Washington DC as soon as the meeting was over. Where is he?" The president yelled.

"He's here. Sorry. I'll send him right over. Good bye." Francis hung up the phone and turned to Alfred who was hiding a guilty face.

"Alfred?" Francis called out like he was speaking to a child in trouble. "Are you supposed to be somewhere else?"

"Maybe…" Alfred's eyes darted around the room.

"Then shouldn't you start going? Your boss is pretty angry." France replied sternly though in his head he was relieved that Alfred was finally leaving.

"But you were sick, and I needed to be the hero. You need help!"

Francis sighed at the sincerity of Alfred's voice. It truly all was all that the stubborn boy wanted to do: help. "Thank you Alfred, but I think you helped me enough. If I need anything, I'll call you…or I'll call Francis because he lives closer. And remember what I told you about Francis earlier, okay? Don't forget it."

"You mean about him being a better cook, better looking and an overall better country than you?"

"Exactly. Now, Alfred you must be going now." Francis practically shoved the American toward the door. "I'll see you soon."

"Okay, I'll visit as soon as I can." Alfred called out before he left the building. Francis shut the door and let out the biggest sigh of his life.

"Now you know what I have to deal with all the time." Arthur came out of from the kitchen and to the living room where Francis was.

"Oui. That was hard to handle." Francis agreed as he took his seat back on the couch as he started to rub his temples.

"Psshh you think _that_ was hard to handle." Arthur scoffed and sat beside him. By now, Francis had noticed that Arthur looked more pissed off then usual…true it was because being pissed off didn't suite the face he was in now, but he could easily tell that something was bugging the British man. But he was still talking rather calm, which was starting to freak Francis out a bit.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well how about I say that it takes five years to make a new wand and then I go and I _**strangle**_ you for breaking my wand in the first place." Arthur announced in a cheery tone as if he was saying what he wanted for lunch. "Does that sound like a good plan? Because I think so. Think that you can handle _that_?"

Francis's face paled. "F-f-f-five years?"

"Yes Francis! Fiiive years!" Arthur said with an unnatural smile. "Isn't that just bloody wonderful!"

France noticed an aura that had started to rise from Arthur; an aura very similar to a Russian man that they knew. Francis swallowed. "Now, now Arthur. There must be something we can do."

"Nope there isn't! There is nothing that **I** can do! So you know what Iam** going** to do?"

Francis starting backing away, "Now, now Angleterre. You wouldn't do anything to your own body now would you?"

"Hmm I don't know. It has five years to heal before I get it back." Arthur replied with the creepy grin that was still plastered on his face. Francis barely had time to think before a lamp zoomed by his head. Francis jumped from his seat and ran to the front door.

"Angleterre stop!" Francis shrieked as he dodged a wooden clock that had been aimed at his face. He pried at the door knob finally getting it open as he zoomed outside. Francis had taken a few steps before he realized he had an angry Brit hot on his trail. France let out a not so manly shriek as he started running faster. Normally he would have stopped and fought, but Arthur had that evil look in his eye. The look that he hasn't seen in hundreds of years. The fierce piercing glare of a pirate. Even with his face looking like France's, it was still obviously there.

"GET BACK HERE FROG SO I CAN **KILL** YOU!" The night was dark and it was still raining, instantly getting both soaked and Francis shivering from both fear and cold. They ran for a good ten minutes before Francis lost Arthur in a crowd once they got to the main part of London. It was barely nine, so there were still plenty of people around. Francis found a phone booth and tried to find some money in the pajama pants that he was wearing. Unfortunately there was none. He got out of the phone booth and started asking random strangers.

"Excuse me Madame? Could you spare me some change for the phone?"

"Sorry, I don't have any."

"Monsieur? Spare change for the phone please?"

"No."

"Oh come on! I-I-I'm your country! Don't you recognize me?" Francis tried.

The man who rejected him change looked back at him. "Oh yeah…sorry." He dished out the money he had in his pocket and handed it to Francis. "There." He said flatly before heading off. Francis took the money and called the first person that came to mind.

"Come on Antonio. Pick up."

The phone rang for a while before a drunk voice answered it. "H-hola?"

"Antonio! This…is…ugh." Should he lie and still say that he was Arthur? Hoping that he would still help him. "This is Arthur. I need your help." Before Francis had time to explain himself, Spain hung up. "Damn him." Francis cursed before taking some more change that the man had given him and made the next call.

"Hallo?"

"Gilbert! It's Arthur. I need your help!"

"Arthur?" Francis could tell that Gilbert too was drunk. "Aren't ya suppose ta be with Franshish?" By now, Francis finally remembered why both Antonio and Spain were drunk, they had planned to go drinking all together after the meeting and he was supposed to be their with them.

"Eh never mind. You two are too drunk." Francis hung up and used the last of his money to call the next person he could think of.

"Hello?"

"Mathieu! Where are you!"

"On a plane home, why?" Francis's heart fell. There was no way that Mathew could come and save him, everybody was on their way home from the meeting. "Never mind…" Francis hung up the phone and sighed.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

"AGH!" France let out another girly scream as he realized Arthur was on the outside of the phone booth…and he was trapped on the inside. "Now calm down Arthur. We all know that this was an accident. There is no one person at fault. We should just calm down."

"I AM CALM!"

"Okay!" Francis squeaked. "Let's just try to find a way to cope with this"

"I already FOUND A WAY!"

"One without violence please!" Francis called out trying to keep the door to the phone booth shut. By now some people passing by had noticed the fight and they were earning a few stares.

"Okay then what do you suggest?" Arthur replied with that smile again as he practically ripped the door open.

"Science?" Francis squeaked out before he heard the sound of a fist hitting his jaw and everything went black.

**Before I say anything else, I want to say sorry. I didn't intend to update so late, but my internet went down for like a while and when it went back up, I had a lot of projects and finals to do because I am about to graduate. So I was like, do the homework that will decide if I graduate…or update fanfiction. I decided to do homework. So sorry, but now I will probably start updating this weekly or every few days. Yay. **

** Okay but to finish what I was saying in the beginning, I loved history before I loved Hetalia and because I like history, is the reason I watched Hetalia, not the other way around. So it's a little insulting when people insult this fanbase as being crazy yaoi ignorant girls who like history because it **_**oh so suddenly became hot**_**. *sigh* I was also taught to be patriotic by my parents and they yell at me if I make a crack at America. So I have also always been patriotic. Sorry it just bugs me that people think that the only substance in Hetalia is the yaoi. And that is why I plan to dish out more non-yaoi stories! *determined face* I also hate it when people like Hetalia mainly for the yaoi, it destroys a little part of my soul. T-T**

** And don't get me wrong, I don't hate yaoi. But it is true that I only like one pairing. Out of every anime I have ever watched, EVERY ANIME, I only like one; FRUK. Lol but I will put it aside for friendship.**

**Oh and freakin thank you for all the reviews and favorite thingys! I'll update soon!**


	3. Brothers

This was the second time that Francis woke up not knowing what had happened before he fell asleep or where he was, in the last 24 hours. He groggily opened his eyes and realized he had been sleeping comfortably in a bed. Still tired, he figured he had another one of his oh so famous one night stands, but seeing as there was no sign what so ever of a partner ever being in this foreign bed, the memories once again flooded into Francis's mind. France groaned and readjusted his weight on the pillow before wondering what time it was. He pulled off the blankets and scanned the room for a clock; it was still dark and he could still hear the light rain outside. Seeing a faint green glow of a digital clock, Francis turned his head to read it; 3:00AM. He sighed and fell back onto the bed. At least Arthur was kind enough to haul him onto a bed…well of course that's after he knocked him out in the middle of the streets of London. Francis rubbed his sore jaw as he thought back. He sat there for a few minutes listening to the rain when he heard the cluttering of objects coming from a distance. He sat up in bed wondering if Arthur was for some reason awake. Curiosity growing, he hopped from the bed only to almost fall back down. He quickly regained his balance, still not accustomed to the structure of this body, and took off down the hall.

Walking down the dark hall, Francis saw a light coming from one of the rooms, and if he remembered correctly, that room was one of the bathrooms. Suddenly a feeling of dread fell through his stomach as he gazed at the eerie light down the hall. Something was telling him that something truly awful would be in that room, and he was almost too afraid to go find out. But curiosity overcame that feeling and France eventually made it to the door of the restroom and cautiously creaked it opened a bit to peek inside. What he saw stopped his heart.

"NOOOOOONN! ANGLETERRE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Arthur screamed in fright at the sudden shout and dropped the scissors he was holding to the tile floor. Quick to regain his composure, Arthur yelled back.

"Cutting your hair! What does it look like I'm doing?"

Francis ran in the room and grabbed Arthur's wrists and held them away from his face so he could survey the damage. His former hair was a lot shorter but not as short as Arthur's original hair would be. It seemed to be caught in the middle of both styles with a bit of a wave, in fact he almost looked like Canada. He also noticed that Arthur had shaved and Francis had a feeling he was about to faint. The room started to spin and Francis let out an odd moan.

"What…h-h-h-have you done?" Francis's grip on Arthur's wrists slipped as the Frenchman fell to his knees.

"See, this is why I did this in the middle of the night. I KNEW you were going to overreact." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Just what exactly are you trying to do?" Francis whispered out, his voice shaky.

"What do you mean? Isn't obvious? I'm trying to look like my former self." Arthur bent down to pick up the scissors from the floor before Francis snatched them away.

"Non! You have done enough damage!" Francis scrambled up from the floor and held the scissors away from Arthur.

"Give them back! I'm not done!" Arthur reached for the scissors only to come short and stumble a bit across the bathroom tile.

"Non!" France approached the window and threw them out.

"NO! What the hell is your problem!" Arthur ran to the window and saw a glimpse of the scissors disappear into the rain and bushes, or what he was able to see from the second floor. "You idiot! That was my only pair!"

"Good! That's enough damage! Why would you do that?" Francis cried out, not able to tear his gaze away from his former face. True, it was still gorgeous and his body was still the sexiest body in the world (of course all in Francis's head) but he hadn't had his hair like that since he was a child. He looked so young and immature and not the sexy big brother that he was supposed to be.

"You should be thankful!" Arthur yelled out. "I took years off of your face. Look how much younger you look…or I look...gah! Its still confusing!"

"B-b-b-but why?" Francis whined.

Arthur picked up a marker that was on the counter and faced the mirror. "Maybe I can pass off as my old self if I change your appearance enough. Like for one, my eyebrows are black not blond." Arthur colored his eyebrows with the marker as Francis winced. "There." He announced as he put the marker down and examined his reflection.

"Aww Angleterre!" Francis whined loudly.

"What now?"

"Your eyebrows are a lot bigger than _that_." He moved over to the counter and grabbed the marker. "Hold still." He grabbed Arthur's forehead and pushed it back so he had easy access to his upper eye.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Arthur squirmed.

"Hold still! If your going to do this. Do it right!" Francis started drawing on more layers of eyebrows as Arthur stopped struggling. France smiled and let go of Arthur's head. "There!"

Arthur examined himself in the mirror and a frown came across his face. "They. Are. Not. That. Big."

"Umm I think they really are." Francis actually _really_ thought so. "I'm really not trying to make fun of you. This is how big they are!"

Arthur growled. "F-f-fine I admit…it's a bit closer. But come now, they aren't really that big…are they?" Arthur squeaked out the last part.

"_Oui_ they are unfortunately. Look for your self." He stood side by side with the other man in front of the mirror and let him compare their eyebrows.

"My God they are that big." Arthur whispered.

"Haha how could you not notice after all these years. Well I guess it's because you don't see your face directly every day, unless in front of a mirror." Francis chuckled. "And by the way you are going to wash that marker off if you want to leave this house."

"What? Why?"

"You don't look like _Arthur_. You look like France dressing up as England. You may have the hair…sort of…you may have the eyebrows and you may have shaved, but you must realize that we _look _different. Our face and our body structure are pretty different, not to mention our mannerisms. And the fact that you have green eyes, not blue kind of puts a dent in your disguise."

Arthur spluttered trying to come up with a good come back, but his plan had failed. He does not look like his former self and Arthur sighed, "Your right. Ugh!" He slammed his hand on the counter. "What was I _thinking_?" He brought his hand up to cover his eyes in frustration.

"I understand it completely. I mean if I could, I would try to fix up this hideous body to look more like my formal more handsome self. But we all know that's a lost cause."

"What did you say?" Arthur snapped but Francis only laughed but then sighed when looking at Arthur again.

"The damage is done…you have ruined my image. You are not to talk to anyone I know until my hair grows back."

"Like hell you can tell me what to do! I go where I please. Speaking of which, the whole reason I was trying to change my appearance was because I plan to go somewhere today."

"And where might that be?" Francis questioned.

"I have to see my annoying little brother."

France paused. "Which one?"

"Peter."

"Ah yes. The child." France remembered. "May I ask why?"

"To drop off some allowance money…." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"That's it?" Francis raised an eyebrow.

"Well yeah."

"Okay then. Leave it up to me. You stay here…hidden from the world…where no one can _see you_. Got it?"

Arthur gaped. "You can't treat me like a child. Like I said, I go where I please." Arthur crossed his arms.

"I'm older so I get to make the rules." Francis stated flatly.

"What? You haven't used that excuse since we were bloody children. Don't be so immature. And besides, I'M in the older body. I'm technically older."

"You are staying here." Francis said firmly.

Arthur thought about it for a bit. "Fine! I didn't want to deal with the brat anyways. Go and have fun." Arthur shooed Francis away with his hand. Francis took a step back but yawned.

"Yeah, yeah, Angleterre. But in the morning please. It's still only around, what? 3:20? I don't know. I'm going back to bed." Francis turned on his heel and started leaving the room. "Oh and don't you dare go looking for those scissors, or I will hurt you."

Arthur scoffed. "As if you can hurt me. The second I declare a fight on, you'll just surrender."

Francis froze, twisted around and pointed an accusing finger to a smirking Arthur. "Hey! …No!"

Arthur rolled his eyes with the ever present smirk. "Psh, your right. You would run away, just like yesterday."

"If I was back in my own body I could have beat you up. The only reason I ran away was because I am in _this _body. It's weak and scrawny, I would never have been able to fight against my actual strong and beautiful body."

"Yeah right. Its all about skill in fighting, and if you had any, you would have been able to fight back."

Francis squinted his eyes in anger but couldn't think of anything to say back except for, "I…don't like you." Francis then left the room leaving a satisfied Arthur behind.

France flopped down on the bed and rubbed his sore chin again. "That man's temper…"

Morning came and Francis rose from his bed and yawned. He stretched his limbs and set off to the bathroom. He took a second to laugh at his bed head; Arthur had such funny bed head. He then went back to the bed room to grab some of England's horridly tacky clothes so he can take a shower and change.

"Don't you have anything…nicer?" Francis whined as he threw the shirt onto Arthur's bed where he was still laying in.

"What's wrong with my clothes? They are formal yet casual, it's perfect for a gentleman."

Francis rolled his eyes. "You and I both know that you aren't so gentlemanly at the best of times."

"Yeah whatever, just shut it." Arthur stood up and grabbed some clothes from his drawer and tossed them to Francis. "Here, wear these."

Francis eyed the green sweater vest, white dress shirt and black slacks with distaste. "Ew…"

"Don't 'ew' my clothes! Now go get ready for the day already and get out of my sight." Arthur shooed Francis away (he had a habit of doing that) and started to make his bed.

Francis entered the bathroom once again and turned on the shower. He smiled a bit to himself when he knew he would have to get undressed. Arthur _always _covered up his body unless he was drunk, so seeing it still was a rare sight indeed. He took of his shirt and examined himself in the mirror. _Not bad_ he thought. Arthur was pretty slender but still held a certain masculine strength to his body. Francis twirled around in front of the mirror before he spotted something near his lower back. It was hard to see because of where it was placed, but he was sure that he saw something. Francis grabbed another mirror in the restroom and placed it so he could see the reflection behind him and a clear view of his lower back. And when he saw it Francis burst into laughter.

"Gentleman my ass! Arthur has a tattoo!"

Arthur who happened to be passing by the restroom at Francis's outburst froze immediately as he had forgotten about that. Arthur banged his fist hard on the restroom door, "You better not tell anyone! Or I'll cut off ALL you're hair!" Arthur listened in to the other side but all he heard was laughter and the faint sound of the shower running.

Arthur growled in frustration.

"Hahaha when did you get this Arthur?"

Arthur sighed, "Sometime in the 80's. Now shut it! And finish getting ready."

""Why an electric guitar?"

"I think that's obvious, Frog!" Arthur then took off down the hall to fetch some breakfast trying to ignore the Frenchman in his bathroom.

Francis finished cleaning up and put on the boring clothes he was adorned with and met up with Arthur in the kitchen. However he swore that England was Canada at first glance with the new hair cut and the lack of facial hair. He took a double take at his face but sighed when he caught his mistake.

"Haha for a second there I thought you were Mathieu." Francis chuckled before he took his seat at the table. "It's those fake eyebrows that gave it away though."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Well I have to take a shower too so I'll wash them off then."

Francis nodded in agreement. He then saw Arthur hand him a plate of what he hoped was eggs and sausage. He cringed at the odd dark color that both had attained. "I'm…not hungry…anymore." He eyed the food as if it was about to eat him instead.

Arthur looked up thoroughly confused. "Why not? Are you sick?"

France cleared his throat and held down the urge to vomit. "You might say that." He squeaked out. He pushed his chair away from the table and stood. "You know what, if I'm ever hungry again, I'll pick up something for my self on my way over to Sealand."

Arthur shrugged. "I guess that's fine. But it's a shame to see your food go to waste. Maybe I'll just give it to my cat…"

Francis gasped at the fate of that poor cat. "Oh Angleterre that's animal abuse!"

"What is?" Arthur's anger started rising again. "My cat always eats my food!" At this time he looked around the kitchen. "Where is he?" He muttered. "Charlie! Where are you?"

Francis raised an eye brow. "It responds to your call?"

"Well he usually does. I think it's not now because it's not my voice. You give it a try."

Francis rolled his eyes. "Charlie?" He yelled out and a few seconds a cat entered the kitchen and stood next to Francis.

Arthur who was already eating, swallowed his food and gestured with his fork, "Give him the food." He announced before he continued to eat the burnt food.

Francis grabbed the food and knelt down to the cat, "I'm so sorry." He whispered before giving the food to the cat, which surprisingly started to eat it happily. _Figures Arthur's cat would like his food. Why must Angleterre destroy the taste buds of all who fall under his care?_

Francis straitened and after a run down from Arthur at what he was supposed to do as soon as he arrived at Sealand, he left.

Finally alone in his house once again, Arthur started to tidy up. He first took a shower (and cursed Francis for having such a fit body) then started to clean up the bedrooms and the living room. He washed the dishes, he swept, he dusted the furniture and before he knew it, it was 2:00. He sighed and decided to take a breather and sat in his living room, that is until he heard a knock on the door. Arthur swore under his breath and went to the door but not before passing by a mirror.

Francis was right, he did look like Mathew. He already learned from experience that he did not like pretending to be other people, but honestly right now it will be for a quick, 'go away' and then he will be back to going along with his business.

"Just a second!" He called out to the person on the other side of the door. It couldn't have been Francis, because he knew that he already had a kept a spare key(which he would have to take away once this whole fiasco was over). Arthur quickly grabbed some of his cheaper sunglasses and poked out the lenses and placed the frame on his face. He ran to his room and threw on a sweat shirt, he didn't have a red one like Mathew usually has, but blue would work, right?

Arthur ran to the door and opened it quickly. "Sorry Arthur isn't home and he left me to take care of his hous- DAMN IT!" Arthur froze as he stared onto the face of the real Canada on his door step. "Why are you here?"

"Why are you dressed like me Francis?" Mathew yelled just as surprised, only it didn't sound higher than the normal talking volume.

"I-uhh I…oh bloody hell!" Arthur cursed himself for not being able to come up with a good excuse.

Mathew was confused when he heard 'France' mutter 'bloody hell.' _He probably just hangs out with Arthur too much. _Trying to ignore Francis's odd behavior and over all weird intentions, Canada decided to change the subject. "Yeah…I saw Arthur was sick at the meeting and I heard from Alfred that it was pretty bad. Something about hallucinating…but um…I came to check on him."

"Well he is doing better. I'm taking care of him. Now goodbye Mathew." Arthur tried to close the door but was stopped by Mathew's hand.

"That still doesn't explain why you are dressed like me." Mathew stated flatly. "I can't believe you cut your hair just for that…and shaved!"

_Come on Arthur you can think of a good lie... _Arthur snapped his fingers as he thought of one. "Arthur didn't want anyone to know that I was here taking care of him, so he had me dress like this in case anyone else was to drop by. You know, because we don't get along that much, but I was his only option."

Canada let out a small 'oh' and looked around awkwardly, he had just taken a very long flight from Ontario and was very tired. He was hoping to be let in at least for a breather. "Umm.."

"Well thank you for dropping by Canada." Arthur smiled then closed the door in Mathews face.

"Maple…"

~o~

Off on the sea fort known as Sealand, Francis had just arrived.

"EWW! It's jerk England!"

Francis looked down to see the blond haired boy with his arms crossed over his chest and face contorted into an angry pout."

"EWW it's little kid who looks just like jerk England." Francis mocked back before laughing at the child's face when it went surprised. "Haha you shouldn't pout your face like that, it should be bright and happy like the cute child you are." Francis ruffled Peter's hair.

"You've never called me cute, and why do you care if I'm happy?" Sealand went back to pouting.

"Because I'm your big brother, and I come bearing money." Francis winked before handing it over to Sealand who took it eagerly.

Peter looked over the amount and pouted again but more innocently. "Aww that's it?"

"Yep, that's all he allowed for me to give you." Francis twitched as he realized what he just said.

"Who did?" Peter asked confused.

"Umm my…boss."

"But I thought this was your money? Not the country's, what does your boss care?"

"Do you want to play a game Peter!" Francis desperately tried to change the subject as he put on a sickly sweet smile.

"Sure I guess." Thankfully it worked. "And why are you smiling like that? You're freaking me out."

"Oh sorry." Francis went back to a more Arthur like expression.

"Your acting weird today…" Sealand pouted. "You never smile or call me cute. Are you drunk?" Sealand's face brightened. "Oh please tell me your drunk! Drunk Arthur can be so much fun sometimes! Psh unless he's in sad drunk Arthur mode."

"No I assure you that I'm not drunk." Francis sighed. "So what do you want to play?"

"TAG!" Peter was pushing his luck today, Arthur never asks to play games with him. Today there was something wrong, but it was a good way to get some childish pay back while his guard was down.

"Sure." Francis sighed. Peter slapped Francis as hard as he could on his thigh making him yelp at the sudden burning sensation.

"TAG YOU'RE IT!" Peter then ran as far as he could away from Francis.

"You little brat!" _No wonder Arthur didn't want to come see you. _Francis regained his composure and ran toward Sealand trying to tag him back, but that child was so elusive! He quickly escaped to the other end of the fort and stuck his tongue out at Francis.

"You can't catch me!" He childishly taunted.

Francis gained all the speed he could and ran at full force toward Sealand. Sealand of course smirked as he thought of a prank. He quickly took a step to the right and stuck out his leg to trip Francis, which it did and set him tumbling over the edge.

It happened so fast that Francis didn't even have the time to register that he was falling, and picking up speed. He looked below him and saw the ocean getting closer, he looked up and saw Sealand with a surprised face as if he didn't think his plan would work. Francis burst into a number of French curses before he hit the water.

Sealand panicked as he just remembered that his big brother couldn't swim. "Oh my gosh!" He quickly grabbed a life jacket and threw it over the edge and to the ocean. "Hurry Jerk England! Grab onto it!"

Francis who could very well swim just watched unamused as the little boy freaked out. However this time Francis smirked as he thought of a prank. He started splashing and yelling.

"PETER I CAN'T REACH THE LIFE JACKET!" He splashed more and thrashed in the water. "I CAN'T SWIM!"

Peter then panicked. "Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh what am I gonna do?" Peter started shaking. He found a life ring thing and through it into the water.

"Grab hold of it jerk England!"

Francis laughed to himself as he started splashing more. "I can't reach it!"

Peter almost had a heart attack as he brought the ring back up by it's string and aimed it more directly at Francis's head and successfully got it close. Francis, figuring he had tortured the boy enough, grabbed onto it and let Sealand haul him up. The boy was surprisingly strong. Francis chuckled as he closed his eyes and pretended to be dead, maybe he hadn't tortured the boy enough.

Sealand hauled him to the ground and examined him. "Oh God I killed him!" Peter yelled out. "Wait! You taught me how to revive someone's who drowned."

Peter then started banging his fist on Francis's chest. "WAKE UP WAKE UP!"

Francis cried out in pain. "GAAHHH! "Qu'est-ce tu fais !"

Peter stopped and tilted his head to the right. "Huh?"

Francis caught his words and put a hand over his mouth.

"You sound like that girly man France."

"I am not a girly man!" Francis gasped. "I mean _**he**_ is not a girly man!"

"You're acting strange Arthur…" Sealand backed up with a scared face. "I'm calling Sweden."

Francis mentally cursed. "No! Don't do that. I'm sorry if I scared you." He reached out to grab Sealand's shirt stopping the boy in his tracks.

"Leave me alone you jerk!" Sealand yanked his shirt out of Francis's grip but stood his ground.

"I'm sorry if I scared you Peter I wasn't dying. I was trying to teach you a lesson."

"What about the weird words?"

"I've been hanging out with the pretty man too much…" Francis said.

"You mean the girly man."

Francis gave the child a look that says 'really?' before rolling his eyes, "Yes the girly man."

"Oh…okay then…" Peter shrugged.

"Speaking of the girly man, he's actually quite handsome you know Peter. More handsome than I can ever be." Francis smirked in his mind, but kept a sincere face on in front of Peter.

"Uhh…"

"And he's stronger than me, he's also a better cook, and he knows how to actually live life, unlike me. You got all that?"

"I guess."

"That's a good boy! Or lad…or whatever the heck Arthur would call you…"

"What was that?"

"NOTHING!" Francis looked around, "Well I have to go now _mon petit ami._"

"Huh?"

"Bye!"

Francis ran to his ride, which happened to be a helicopter, and told the driver to take off.

"Good bye _mon _Peter! I love you!" Francis threw a kiss leaving the small boy thoroughly confused.

~o~

Many hours later at the Kirkland residence~

"I'm never doing that again." Francis spoke as rubbed his head to sooth his headache. "How was your day?"

"Not bad…" Arthur cleared his throat. "I had a run in with what's his name…"

"Canada?"

"Yes that's the one."

"What happened?"

Arthur sighed. "Well…it was kind of embarrassing. For both of us…" Arthur buried his face in his hands and Francis also sighed.

"You know what? I don't want to hear about it."

"Good." Arthur got more comfortable on the couch and turned on the television. "You know you're lucky that it was only Sealand and not my other brothers. Haha you thought he was bad! HA!"

"America is a bit of a hassle too, but he means well Arthur." Francis replied sympathetically.

"No not him! My OLDER brothers."

"Oh…Hey, I like Scotland!" Francis's face turned into one of glee. "He's a fun drinking partner!"

Arthur was not amused as he listened to Francis rant about how fun his brother was. "Alright shut it. I get it; he's a more fun guy than me."

"Not to be mean, but _Oui _he is." Seeing Arthur's hurt face, Francis had enough curtesy to fix his mistake, "But uhh…your fun in your own way." He faked a smile but Arthur only rolled his eyes.

"I can't last like this for five years. It's only been two days and I'm ready to go mad." Arthur went back to burying his face in his hands. He turned the television off in frustration and continued feeling bad for himself before Francis slapped him on the back of his head.

"Quit feeling sorry for yourself."

"Ow! There was no need for that."

"I'm not staying like this for five years either." Francis stood up with a determined face. "As Alfred would say, "Never give up! I'm not going to have people think I'm a unicorn loving, embroidery loving, bad cook! No I will be my sexy self soon-"

"Francis-"

"I will not have people staring at my eyebrows no longer!"

"Francis-"

"I will be able to get drunk properly!"

"FRANCIS!"

"Huh? What?"

"I have an idea."

**Please accept my millions of ****apologies for being so late. Ahehehe. I had a massive case of writers block and a massive case of ANIME EXPO! So I was a little busy and when I did sit down to write, I couldn't find the right words. Ugh…**

**And**** also I know that I have someone who was willing to correct my grammar mistakes, but I was so late on this I just wanted to dish it out as soon as possible. So excuse anything I might have missed during my personal revision, I will have it revised next time.**

** For any one who went to anime expo, I was Austrian succession!Spain on day two and Rock!England on day three with my bro wearing my Spain outfit. It was purdy fun. ;P**

** Oh and if you couldn't tell, I have no idea what those floaty rings that life guards use to save people are called… haha**

** And Idk why I named it Charlie!**

** I'll update as soon as possible! **


	4. Truth

"You w-what?" Francis questioned, suddenly very intrigued.

"I have an idea…but I don't like it." Arthur said flatly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't want to talk to them." He finished with a pout.

"Who?"

"My…horrid brothers." Arthur mumbled.

"Oh don't be such a baby. I'm sure you are just over exaggerating. Like always." Francis rolled his eyes. "From what I can tell, your brothers are really fun to hang out with."

"Fun?" Arthur's eye twitched. "FUN? You call tying a small boy to a tree covered in honey and leaving him in the middle of a forest, fun?"

"Well boys will be boys" Francis nervously chuckled.

"How about the time that they tied a rock to my foot and threw me in the river, to see if witches really do float?"

"Haha well…"

"How about the time that I woke up with a bloody dozen skunks in my room!"

"Haha I remember that, couldn't be near you for a month."

"What about the time they took Alfred when I wasn't looking? I was so bloody worried! And when they return my little boy I find out they dressed him like a girl and gave him so much candy that he was running around the house asking "Am I pretty?" for hours!"

Francis poorly held in a laugh as he tried to come up with a response.

"What about the time-"

"Haha OKAY! Arthur calm down." Francis put his hands on Arthur's shoulders. "Alright. Since you hate them so much, I'll do all the talking if you like. Just tell me why we are talking to them."

Arthur growled as Francis once again took his brother's side but sighed in defeat. As long as he didn't have to directly talk to them, maybe it will be fine. Arthur shifted uncomfortably in his seat before slapping Francis's hands off his shoulders. "I think Northern Ireland still has his wand. He was also gifted in the magical arts and magical ability to see things that normal people can't. Scotland was too…a bit. But I think he threw his wand away years ago. He said that magic had no place in this generation."

"I agree with Scotland." Francis mumbled. "I mean, look where you got us."

Arthur's anger rose once again. "Once again, _your fault!_"

"Alright, let's drop that subject." Francis put his hands up in defense. "So we go to Ireland's house?"

Arthur let the previous argument drop with a sneer before nodding his head to France's statement.

"So what's the problem? Isn't Scotland the worst of your brothers? This is just Ireland." Francis asked.

"Scotland and Ireland live in the same bloody house. It's the _United _Kingdom remember?"

"But what about you-"

"-I left! I'm not living with them." Arthur announced in disgust. "The United Kingdom will stay, even if we do live in different houses."

Francis was silent for a moment at the sudden outburst, but nodded his head in an understanding way. "Alright. So what? We just ask Ireland if we can borrow his wand?"

England sighed. "Yeah…that's pretty much it. I think it's a lost cause though. Wands are precious things that we don't exactly _lend_ out." Arthur slowly sunk more into the couch with a groan and covered his face with his hand. "But it's worth a shot."

"Well okay then." Francis said with a smile. "Any ray of hope is good enough for me. We leave in the morning." The Frenchman stood and started walking to the stairs. He was suddenly struck on how tired he was.

"Oh and one more thing Francis."

France turned with a questioning, "Huh?"

Arthur was gazing at the floor with a stoic face. "Please, _please! _For the love of God Francis, don't let them found out your true identity. My brothers are always mocking me on how I always mess up my spells and can't do anything right." Arthur turned to face the other blonde with pleading eyes that Francis hadn't seen since they were children. "Don't prove them right."

Francis smiled sympathetically and only nodded his head before going up to his guest bedroom.

~ Morning ~

Arthur woke up to the sun shining. _That's odd…it's usually raining around this time of year. _ Ignoring it, he got up, rubbed the sleepiness from his blue eyes, and showered. He made his way to the kitchen as he smelled the aroma of delicious food being made and found his way over to it with a watering mouth.

"_Bonjour Angleterre! _I have made breakfast today. Help yourself." Francis gestured to the assortment of food on the counter. It was just the standard eggs, bacon, toast, and pancakes. But for some reason it divinely glowed.

"My God, man! What time did you wake up to make all this?" Arthur yelled in shock as he hurriedly piled some food on his plate fearing that the too good to be true food, might vanish. But Francis merely shrugged.

"Early?"

"Well obviously. But you should have let me cook. It's only proper for the owner of the house to cook for the guest. Even if it's a French frog."

"_Non, non. _That won't be necessary…_please_. Don't ever cook again in my presence." Arthur gave Francis a suspicious look. "This is my way of paying you back for my stay in your…errr lovely (_boring looking_) home." Francis said with a smile, the boring looking part, of course only in his mind.

"Well I suppose that is good manners." Arthur took a seat at the table and ate away. "But don't try to get on my good side. I'm still mad at you for causing this in the first place so don't think you can win me over with froggy food." Arthur replied with a frown on his face. Francis took his seat at the table and started to eat along with the Englishman.

"So how is it?" Francis asked with a smirk.

"Ehh…not bad I guess…" _so bloody delicious! "_I've had better." _gods have made this food! _

"Sure, sure. I'll take that as a compliment." Francis looked up from his food. "Hey, you didn't shave." He replied with a smile.

"I figured I should start growing it back before you do something to defile _my_ body." The two quietly chuckled before digging into their breakfast.

The two blondes ate the rest of their meal, silent except for a few small arguments that naturally occur between the two. Arthur cleaned up the dishes and Francis got ready for the day, or as he liked to put, "Get boring for the day." Being in Arthur's body obviously meant no fabulous outfits.

Francis met a nervous looking Arthur in the living room.

"Ready to go?" France asked with a smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Arthur replied dimly.

"Alright then. To the train station."

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Gargh. Bloody hell. Get the door will ya Ireland."

"You get it. I just woke up, can't ye see?"

"Well so did I. And it was because of that knocking."

"Just get Wales to open it."

"Alright, alright I'm going, bunch of bleeding half wit, idiots." Wales got up from his place on the couch and reluctantly went to go open the door.

"Hey! It's Francis!" Wales immediately brightened when he saw his face, but his expression turned to disbelief when he took a closer look. "What happened to your hair?"

Arthur's face was in a slight sneer during the greeting and merely shrugged when Wales asked the question.

"I cut it." Francis piped up from behind Arthur. "Haha when he wasn't looking I chopped it off." Francis let out an Arthur like triumphant laugh.

"Oh…it's you." Wales barely took notice of his 'younger brother' behind 'Francis' "Why the hell would you do something like that? His hair was perfect the way it was. You, and your stupid jealousy Arthur."

Arthur growled lowly in his throat but before he could say anything Wales started talking again.

"Hey Scotty, Ireland! Arthur's here!"

"Oh is he now?" Arthur heard Scotland call from inside the house, he could hear the amusement in his voice already. "Well what are ya waiting for? Let him in."

Arthur and Francis were led inside and took a seat in the living room.

"What brings you here, you two?" Scotland announced as he lit his cigarette.

"I need to borrow something big brother." Francis piped up and batted his puppy dog eyes pleadingly.

All four British men were silent as they stared at Francis. Arthur slowly dying inside on how uncharacteristic that was, and the other three were confused beyond reason at their little brother's behavior.

"What the hell is up with that face?" Ireland spluttered out after around a minute of France giving a puppy dog pout. France immediately recoiled at the harsh tone, realizing that this wasn't the best approach, and cleared his throat. He straightened himself up to look more wise and gentleman like before saying in his best Arthur like way, "Brother, it has come across my thoughts that you possess something that I require." He directed the question to the brown haired Irish man across from him.

Ireland quirked an eyebrow up, "What is it?" He asked suspiciously.

"Your wand, if you please."

Irelands answer was short and flat. "No."

"Well thank you I-uh…wait. No?" Francis couldn't believe what he was hearing,

"Please it's an emergency." He pleaded.

"No. Use your own."

"I can't! The…bloody frog broke mine! Please?" Francis pleaded, still trying to keep to Arthur's speech patterns.

"No."

"Oh come on!" Francis threw his arms in the air in frustration. "What can I do for you to let me borrow it."

"Nothing. Now leave me alone."

Arthur was now getting nervous and wringing the end if his shirt tightly. Francis really needed to convince his brother. Scotland was the most stubborn one, but Northern Ireland was still pretty bad. Combined with his twin, Southern Ireland, the two were trouble. They pulled tricks and pranks all the time when they all used to be young. Most of the bad things that Arthur's brothers did to him in their childhood came from the masterminds of this troublesome duo.

"I'll do anything!" Francis continued to plead, but this is where Ireland stopped.

"_Anything _eh?"

"Fr- Arthur…" England warned Francis. He didn't like the way this was going, but Francis just gave him a look that says, 'I got this. Chill.'

"What do you need it for Artie?" Scotland joined in as he exhaled smoke from his mouth.

_Okay Francis it's time to lie again. You can come up with a good one this time. _"It's…uh…so I can help Francis grow out his hair…again." Francis mumbled.

"Ya idiot. Then why did you cut it off in the first place?" Wales also joined in.

"Because he broke my wand!" Francis tried to act angry, hoping that his nervousness wasn't showing.

"Then why did ya cut his hair if you know ya couldn't fix it?" Ireland retorted back.

Francis gave out a frustrated growl. Arthur was right; these guys could be a hassle. "I didn't know he would be this angry…he...uh…won't leave my house until I fix his hair. He's self conscious." Francis pleaded. _Hey this lie isn't too bad. _

Ireland gave him a suspicious look. Francis could tell that he wasn't buying it. "If he's so concerned about his hair, why doesn't he just buy a wig? That would be easier right?"

Francis nervously tried to swallow the saliva in his throat, but found it dry.

"I don't like wigs." Arthur spoke up. "They are itchy and aren't my real hair. I want my real hair back. Give Arthur the damn wand!"

Ireland sighed. "Fine. I'll do it for your sake Francis." He reluctantly got off his space from the couch and headed to the back of the house. Arthur's heart was bursting with joy. He had to fight every bodily function telling him to smile or triumphantly jump from the floor, but he had to keep his cool. He glanced at Francis to the side of him and saw that he too was having the same inner struggle with his emotions.

After a few minutes, Ireland came back with a wand in his hand. He gave "Arthur" a sharp glare that clearly read _If you somehow mess this up, I'll mess up your face, _before handing him the wand.

"Alright get it over with and be on your way."

Francis paused and snapped his gaze to Ireland. "What? Now?"

"Well yeah. Don't tell me you intend to take it for one little spell and bring it back later."

Francis's joy had turned freezing ice cold, shattered and replaced with the overwhelming dread of panic. He turned to look at Arthur who was also panicking inside his mind. Francis didn't know any spells. They were supposed to take the wand and transfer back secretly. And even if he knew the spell to switch back, he couldn't just perform it right in front of Arthur's brothers, they would know that they had switched bodies. But Francis can't make Arthur's hair grow back either, and that what his brother's expect of him. _This was a STUPID lie. _Francis inwardly groaned.

"Hey what's the hold up." Francis heard Ireland over the loud beating of his heart. Couldn't Ireland hear it? It was so loud.

"I uhh…"

"Don't tell me you forgot the spell! God Arthur! You can be such a dunce sometimes." Scotland yelled out.

Arthur scowled but Francis mealy chuckled nervously and shrugged his shoulders. Ireland rolled his eyes and said some words that Francis couldn't understand.

"Excuse me, what?" France replied meekly.

"That's the spell! God Arthur, you _are_ an idiot."

"Oh right! Haha…the spell. C-could you repeat that?"

Ireland gave Francis a strained look before repeating the spell once again.

Arthur who was staying as quiet as possible watched the scene unfold before him. He hadn't been this nervous in a long time.

Francis held the wand up and pointed it between Arthur's freaked out eyes. _Oh God. He's going to kill me. _

Francis cleared his throat. "Umm…a little privacy please?" He tried.

"Privacy? Just get it over with and get out. You're getting on my nerves."

Francis sighed but looked back at Arthur. What was he doing? He didn't know magic. For all he knew, he could seriously hurt Arthur. Unless…

England saw Francis's eyes widen in realization. What was he planning? What was he going to- oh no.

"Fra-Arthur don't do what I think your going to do." Arthur warned.

"Why not?" Francis whispered. "It'll work right? It worked the first time."

"It's too risky."

"What the fuck are you two talking about?" Scotland yelled out. "Just get it over with." However both Francis and Arthur ignored him.

"Look. There are too many people around. It would effect them too." Arthur whispered. "_**Don't break it.**_"

"HEY! DON'T BREAK WHAT!" Ireland shouted after barely hearing the last of Arthur's whispers. "My wand?" Both Arthur and Francis gave Ireland a look that looked similar to a deer being caught in headlights, however Arthur recovered quickly.

"Hahaha Nooooo!" England nervously chuckled out as if it was the most ridiculous thing in the world. "I was talking about…my mmmmheart. Heart."

"Heart?" Francis questioned.

"Yes heart." Arthur replied quickly. "Y-y-you see Ireland. If Arthur ruins my h-h-hair even more than it is…I think myheartwillbreak. Yes my heart will break." He replied firmly.

_Maybe I can just run out with the wand, and hope for the best…_Francis thought to himself. He wasn't that far from the door. _Or I can just slip it under my sleeve. _Francis looked down at the wand. _Or I can break it! And hope for the best. _Francis changed his grip on the wand so he was in the perfect position to break it. He was about to apply force before he was smacked on the back of the head.

"What the fuck do ya think your doing?" Wales grabbed the wand from Francis's hand and tossed it to Ireland. "You WERE trying to break it."

"No he wasn't!" Arthur yelled out.

"Oh don't try to help him out France." Ireland spat out. "You knew darn well what he was trying to do. Get out of my house the both of ya."

"But-"

"Francis you can grow your hair back in a few weeks! And as for you Arthur," Ireland towered over Francis with an expression that Francis had never seen before. It terrified him. "I can't believe you Arthur you can be so **stupid **sometimes. If he refuses to leave your house for your stupidity, that's not my problem. I don't know what the hell you were trying to accomplish by breaking my wand, but it aint gonna work. You can't ever borrow it again. **Ever**!"

Francis winced as Ireland yelled at him. Francis had never had to play the role of younger brother before. For as long as he was around, he was always the big brother. But this was such a twist of roles, that Francis wasn't able to handle it. He felt ashamed, he felt small, he felt weak, he felt…

Francis sniffed as a single tear fell down his face. Arthur looked at him in horror. Francis wasn't supposed to cry! No! Once Arthur got to a certain age, he never cried in front of his brothers. **NEVER.**

"Is he crying?" Arthur heard Wales question.

"NO HE'S NOT!" Arthur yelled out. He jumped from his seat and grabbed Francis's arm. "We're leaving now!" He practically dragged Francis out at lighting speed and slammed the door behind him.

"Our little bother's weird." Scotland mumbled.

"So is France…" Wales added.

"Haha did ya see the look on his face after I yelled at him?"

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Arthur and Francis didn't talk the whole way back to the house, and even after they got back, it was still silent. Arthur made his way to his room and opened the covers of his bed and threw them over his head. It was only six pm, but he dares someone to try and stop him from turning in early.

Francis also found himself in his guest room however he laid on the bed, not in it. He stared at the ceiling, replaying the day's events in his head. Sighing he turned over getting more comfortable. Outside, the rain finally seemed to have come as it had started to drizzle outside. _At least I didn't blow the secret. _Francis tried to think optimistically. _And Arthur's right…his brothers __**are**__ mean. _Francis pouted. They made him cry. Now mind you, it doesn't take that much effort to make Francis cry, with him being a drama king and all, but he still felt a small grudge toward them. Francis looked around for his cell phone, he just realized he hadn't looked at it in days. Getting up from his bed, he figured Arthur must have it.

Francis slowly entered Arthur's room and looked around. The sun had already set and he could barely make out the figure sleeping on the bed, but he knew it was Arthur, because really, who else could it be? He scanned the room for his cell and found it on the bedside table. He picked it up and scanned through it, as he suspected, he had many missed calls, mostly from his boss, some from Prussia, a couple from Spain, and a few others. Francis was about to leave the room before he heard mumbling. France's eyes averted to the sleeping man that looked just like him, yet there was something about his expression that was just so…Arthur. It was peaceful, and Francis had to admit, he was one beautiful sleeper. Francis chuckled to himself as he fed his ego, but he was brought out of his thoughts as he heard Arthur mumbling again. He strained his hearing to try to hear what Arthur was saying.

"…mm…Francis…."

_Oh ho ho! A dream about me!_

"Francis…don't…"

_Don't what?_

"Wear that dress you…mm…bloody ridiculous."

_Francis pouted. It was a dream about childhood. And his dress was __**not **__ridiculous! _Francis looked back at Arthur and saw that his expression had changed…he looked…scared?

"No…go away." He mumbled in frustration. "Scotland…I hate you all…"

Francis's mouth formed into a thin line as he watched Arthur's sleep in with a frown on his face.

"Someone help…please…Francis…"

Francis's attention perked up as he heard his name.

"Francis…why?"

"Why what?" Francis whispered.

"Why aren't you helping me?" Francis stared at Arthur's face, it looked so helpless. "I thought you were supposed to be my…friend." With that Arthur turned over, facing away from Francis and continued to sleep. _Why aren't I…helping you? _Guilt panged Francis's heart. Whenever Arthur would complain about his brothers in the past, Francis would comfort him as a small child, but as they grew, Francis became friends with Arthur's brothers. He couldn't believe that such fun people could be so cruel to a little boy such as Arthur, so Francis started shrugging off when Arthur would complain about them. He came to the conclusion that he was over reacting, or even lying. He even did that yesterday when Arthur was telling him about his brothers. What a stupid move that was. He saw just a glimpse of how Arthur's brother's can be to Arthur, and he didn't like it one bit.

Francis listened to the soft breathing of Arthur and the rain outside. "I'm…sorry…" He whispered. Francis was about to rest his hand on Arthur's forehead for comfort before his cell phone went off, and loud! The sound of the French national anthem filled the room, startling Francis and making him drop the phone with a loud clang on the bedpost and skidding across the wooden floor, and of course all the noise waking a certain British man.

Arthur shot up in bed and turned on the light. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M ASLEEP! ARE YOU REALLY THAT MUCH OF AN IDIOT!" Arthur groaned as he held his head in his hand. "Turn. The. Bloody. PHONE OFF!" The French national anthem still berated Arthur's ear drums along with the simultaneous sound of the phone vibrating.

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry." Francis scrambled to the floor in search of his phone but winced when he saw it was out of reach behind Arthur's bed. He stretched his hand under the bed, but alas he could not reach it. "Umm can I move your bed?" Francis replied nervously.

Arthur let out a frustrated sigh. "Might as well! I'm awake aren't I?" Francis moved the bed and reached for the phone and flipped it open and pushed the answer button filling the whole room with silence one again.

"H-hello?" Francis spoke into the receiver as he pushed Arthur's bed back to it's original spot. Arthur watched Francis like a vulture as he finished talking on the phone and snapped it shut.

"Hehehe…wrong number."

That night, Francis had no trouble getting to sleep. Arthur made sure to knock him out.

**Lol…hey guys. Please don't murder me. I had an intense case of writers block. I added something else besides humor because I needed to. So…yeah that's pretty much it. Just that I will try to update soon?**


	5. There are others: Part one

**So guys have you like seen Romania's character? He looks freakin awesome. If you haven't, go check it out, he's canon now.** **Oh and when it's raining in my story, I listened to some rain sound effects on youtube when I wrote it lol. You can too if you want, it adds to the mood. I just looked up rain sound effects and the first one there is like ten minutes long :3 Unless, you know, it's raining where you are.**

"Damn…it." Francis woke up with yet _another _headache, he was starting to lose count of the number of times that he had woken up, confused, in pain, and not knowing how the hell he fell asleep in the first place. But soon enough he recalled the night before and got out of bed. He dragged himself to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. It no longer was that big of a shock staring into the reflection of deep emerald eyes shadowed by bushy eyebrows anymore. He rubbed the sore spot on his jaw that had bruised a dark purple from yesterdays events. He sighed heavily as he gazed into the mirror. How long could they cover this up? Someone was going to find out sooner or later if they didn't fix this soon. Francis also sighed when he saw it drizzling outside once again. Why couldn't it be a sunny morning like yesterday?

Francis stepped into the shower and took a cold one, he wasn't exactly feeling up for a happy warm shower. Upon getting out, however, he cursed not getting clothes to change into after, and he sure as hell was not going to wear the discarded ones. That's gross, he thought.

He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist before heading over to Arthur's room to grab some clothes. Entering the room he realized that the former Englishman was still in bed. France frowned and checked the clock, it was already one. That took him by shock; he didn't know it was already that late. What was Arthur still doing in bed? Francis strode over to Arthur's bedside and gently shook him.

"Hello? You're not dead are you?" France whispered.

Arthur's eyes didn't open but he replied with an annoyed, "Go away." Before turning so his body faced away from France.

"Oh come on Arthur you can't stay in bed all day." France protested, but the only response he received was Arthur pulling the blankets over his face. Francis frowned. It's true that he was loosing hope, and fast, but he wasn't ready to give up just yet, and he wasn't going to let England give up either. "Get up."

"No!"

"Yes. Get up now!"

"No!" Arthur tunneled under the blankets more and wrapped them tightly around his body. France let out a growl of frustration. "Damn it Arthur. Don't act like a child!"

"Just get fuck out of my room!"

"That's it mister!" Francis grabbed the blankets and started yanking them off of Arthur body.

"I said get the fuck out!" England grabbed onto the blankets and kept them from being torn off his body. "I'm tired! What? I can't sleep in my own house anymore?"

"You're not tired! You're sulking!" Francis pulled harder on the blankets leaving them in a stalemate of tug of war. Francis growled as he mustered up all his energy for one final tug and was thrown backward as England's grip gave, sending France flying back to the wall. He groaned at the pain emanating from the back of his head. First many punches to the jaw, and now this. Francis rubbed the back of his head as he sat up against the wall.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU NAKED?" Francis heard Arthur yell out, making him snap his head up to face Arthur.

"I came in here to get some clothes Arthur." France growled angrily. "And that's when I saw you here sulking. I guess the towel flew off when I fell. Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I don't give a fuck." Arthur mumbled. "And put some damn clothes on."

"It's your body Arthur, I'm sure you've seen it nude a million times before." Francis rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but unlike you, you perverted wanker, I don't bask in all of my nudity. I'm proper and know what appropriate behavior is and what is not. So get some damn clothes on, Frog!"

"Not until you get out of bed."

"No. What the hell am I to do if I get up? Nothing. I'm a prisoner in your body!"

"Get up! We'll figure something out."

"Just get some clothes on and leave."

"Glad to. Right after you get out of bed."

"You get out." Arthur growled.

"Not until you come out with me. Then I'll put some clothes on as well. I promise."

"No get out."

"If you don't get up I'll go outside~ I'll run around the streets of London streaking!"

"YOU BETTER NOT!"

"Then I think I'll head over to Germany and streak there as well." France replied with a smug smile.

"STOP IT!"

"Then I'll head over to Russia!" France said with a happy smile as he clasped his hands together."

"You wouldn't!"

"And then I'll go to Switzer-"

"OKAY OKAY! I'll FUCKING get up!"

France smiled and gave a sigh of relief. "Good." He strode over to the wardrobe and grabbed some clothes, not before silently calling them ugly, and started changing.

"Ugh. Can't you at least change in the other room?" Arthur whined from his position on the bed.

"I don't see what the problem is." France rolled his eyes as he slipped on some boxers. "You know what you look like." It was silent for a few minutes as Arthur let him change and fell back, face first onto his pillow.

"Ugh Why are you so bloody hairy?" Arthur growled as he scratched his legs.

"Because I'm a man." France stated a matter of factley. "Also it's sexyyy." France let out a low suggestive growl emanate from his throat before laughing playfully.

"Can I shave it off?"

"No, you may not. Stop trying to change my appearance. I haven't tried shaving off your eyebrows have I?" France scolded England.

"No." Arthur pouted.

"Then, there. Stop it. It's not my fault you're not manly enough to grow as much hair as I can." France snickered.

"I am to manly enough!" Arthur shouted back.

"Then where is all your leg hair Arthur? I mean come on, you're almost as smooth as a woman. Do you shave or something?" Francis chuckled.

"No, I do not shave you idiot. That's just my fucking natural hair."

"Alright, alright, relax." Francis opened the window letting the dim, cloudy light in. "I have to make some calls so make your own breakfast. I'll make lunch and we'll figure out what to do then. Got it?"

"Whatever…"

"Arthur!"

"I got it, alright! Jeez."

Francis left the room rolling his eyes and made his way to his guest room. And there he saw his cell phone resting on top of the wooden bedside table. He picked it up and dialed the first number.

"Hola! Antonio speaking."

"Bonjour~ Toni!" France sung out. His voice wasn't exactly the same, but if he talked like his usual self, it should be fine.

"You sound funny Francis haha. But hi! Where have you been mi amigo? You haven't been answering my calls."

"Haha sorry about that. I've been pretty busy lately."

"What's her name?"

"Huh?"

"The reason why you're so busy. Don't lie Francis. You have a girl right now…eh or a guy. Haha I'm not sure. What is it this time?" Spain's cheerful laughter can be heard ringing from the other end.

"No, it's nothing like that this time Antonio. I've just been really busy with work…my boss has been…trying to force me to tie up ends with Arthur so we don't argue with each other as much. Or something stupid like that. Haha." Francis lied.

"Haha so what, do you guys have to hang out or something?"

"Pretty much yeah, so don't question it if I'm hanging around Arthur a lot, okay? I'm trying my best to…ignore him."

"Okay." Spain replied cheerfully. "Punch him for me will you?"

"Oh he already has a bruise on his face Toni." France sadly chuckled as he rubbed his jaw.

"Ok then. Adios. I have to go check on my tomato garden."

"Bye…" France clicked the end button on his cell phone before taking a small breather. "Okay, easiest one down." He whispered to himself. "Next." France dialed the number on his cell phone and put it up to his ear.

"France?"

"Bonjour Gilbert." France replied contently.

"Are you sick, you sound odd."

"Yes I am afraid I have caught what Angleterre had." France cleared his throat. "You know, at the meeting." France heard Prussia scoff on the other end. "What you don't believe me?"

"No I don't." France heard Prussia sigh, "Whatever France, I can't talk right now, Hungary is here."

"Why is she there?" France asked. He knew that Hungary usually didn't hang out with Prussia unless she was pretty much forced to.

"She said that she needed someone to vent to. So she chose me because she wouldn't feel guilty about letting all her anger out on me." Gilbert replied with a sigh. "And I go to her if I want to blow some steam."

"Dieu, what made her so angry?" Francis asked.

"Romania. That man is always getting on her nerves. Even more than me!" Prussia announced in a disbelieving tone. "I feel a little out done."

"Haha that Romania is an odd one."

"Yeah…there's something off about him." Prussia whispered.

"Yeah, but he sometimes reminds me of Angleterre…"

"Yeah, with all of their voodoo crap."

"With all their…" France slapped his forehead. "Mon Dieu! Thank you Gilbert! I have to go now!" France snapped his phone shut and ran out of the room to find Arthur. "ARTHUR, ARTHUR! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"In here bloody frog! What the hell do you want?" France heard Arthur call from the bathroom. He ran up to it and slammed his palms on the wooden surface of the door. "ROMANIA!"

"What?"

"Doesn't that guy have magic like you do?"

"Huh…you're right…" Francis heard Arthur ponder from the other side of the door. "I'm not sure what type of magic he excels in…but it's worth a shot. Oh! A-and Norway too! That bastard's always bragging that his magical friends are cooler. France you're a genius! Why hadn't I thought about them?" Arthur started laughing out of joy.

"Wow haha a genius? That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me Arthur." Francis smiled.

"Yeah well don't get used to it!" Arthur smiled. "Well I'll be out in a bit. I just finished my shower."

"Okay!" France's smile spread from ear to ear as he skipped down the hall. Hope again! He made it to the living and opened up the curtains, and surprisingly it had stopped raining and the sun shone through. He skipped to the kitchen and started to make breakfast…well actually it was more like lunch though at this hour. He still needed to call his boss back, but the calls could wait. He threw some eggs on the frying pan and toasted some bread and made do with what he was given. He even made sure to feed Arthur's cat some food by the time the man himself came to the kitchen.

"I just got off the phone with the airport. The plane to Romania leaves in about an hour." Arthur announced as he fixed his tie.

"Can we tell him about our situation?" France asked.

"I suppose we can. He would understand I hope, and it's the best thing to do if we want him to help us."

"And if he can't help us?"

"Then we need a ticket to Norway now don't we?"

France nodded and piled some food on a plate. "Here I made…brunch."

"Thanks." Arthur replied with a bored face as he took the meal. _He cooked again~_

About an hour later, France and England we securely fastened in the plane's seat.

"Welcome aboard passengers. It's a lovely day today in London and we should have no problem on our flight. Please fasten your seat belts and have a nice trip to Romania." The announcer finished her call and soon enough they were in the air.

"Okay listen up frog. I'm not exactly sure how Romania's magic works. To be honest, sometimes he freaks me out. I mean like, have you seen his teeth?"

"Yeah! What the hell is up with that? He has fangs or something!"

"Yeah…he's a very mysterious guy, and I have a feeling he might have a better connection to the other realm than I…"

"The other…realm?" Asked as if Arthur was crazy.

"Yes frog. It exists."

"And what exactly is the other realm?" Francis sighed.

"It's a place that we can't see. It's where spiritual creatures dwell, and the creatures that live there only reveal themselves to a select few in our world."

"Are you one of the select few? Because I've seen them before…once. It was that time you were late for the meeting and I went to wake you up. They were crawling all over you."

"I told you to knock idiot."

"I DID!" Francis gained his composure and let out a shaky breath. "I don't understand. Why was I able to see them?"

"I'm not…exactly sure. It could be perhaps the fact that they were revealing themselves to me and making themselves visible, and when you came in, you caught them off guard."

"Okay…whatever. But you say that Romania…"

"Yes I think Romania could actually be connected to the other realm…I'm not so sure."

"Okay?" France failed to see how this was helpful but decided not to ask and faced forward in his seat. "Hey what about Norway?"

"That guy doesn't talk much to me, like Romania. So I'm not sure."

Francis let out a growl of frustration. "Why are all you witches so mysterious?"

"We are not _**witches, **_we just have a higher magical ability than most." Arthur growled. "Look, just shut it until we get there okay." Arthur folded his arms and lowered his head. "I'm going to sleep, don't wake me." Arthur shifted and closed his eyes.

"Fine." Francis mumbled. He wasn't sleepy at all, so he didn't even bother trying to mimic Arthur. He had taken hundred's of plane rides before; he could wait this one out. He twiddled his thumbs in the odd silence and looked around the plane. Unknowingly he started to make a pop noise with mouth out of boredom.

*pop*

_Hmm…that woman's shirt is kind of see through._

*pop*

_Ehh…that's one ugly kid…where's the parents? Oh there they- ugh yeah okay I see why the kid's ugly._

*pop*

_Hmm…that man over there has a nice moustache. I wonder if I can grow one like that…_

_ *pop*_

Arthur brought his hand up and slapped France's cheek. "Shut up."

~o~

"Romania. Are you home?" Arthur called out as he continued to knock on the mansion's door. "Romania?" Arthur stopped knocking and waited for a response. By the time they had arrived in Romania and found his house, night had fallen and now it was around ten thirty with the time change.

"Arthur, this place gives me the creeps. Can we just find a hotel and come back tomorrow morning?" Francis whimpered as he looked at Romania's house. It was a large mansion, with plenty of dark, dead trees surrounding it. The door was large and wooden with many intricate designs running along the doors and the house. The moon was barley shining through the passing clouds that the wind seemed to be whisking about, also making the trees shiver.

"No, frog. I've been like this long enough. I want to be fixed **now.**" With that Arthur knocked louder. "ROMANIA! Where the bloody hell are you! We need your help!"

"Stop it!" France grabbed England's hand. "He's not home because he's out sucking some poor soul's blood or something!" Francis whispered terrified. "If we don't leave he will find us and we will be next!"

"Oh come now. You're acting worse than Alfred. Romania is not a vampire." Arthur rolled his eyes, "He's probably just sleeping or something."

"Vampire's don't sleep at night!"

"He's not a vampire! Get a hold of yourself!" Arthur grabbed onto France's shoulders and shook him. "Repeat after me: Romania is not a vampire."

Francis shook his head. "But he is!" He pleaded.

"No Francis." Arthur shook him more and stared into his green eyes. "Romania is not a vampire."

France took a shaky breath. "Romania…" He stared back into Arthur's determined blue eyes. "is not a Vam-"

"Oh hey guys." At that time Romania had decided to open the door and greet the two nations, making them pale once they saw his face. In the moonlight, they could clearly see a red liquid dripping down his mouth.

France's eyes started rolling back in his head as he started to hyperventilate. Arthur who also was frightened as well didn't register when France fainted in his arms.

"R-R-R-Romania? W-W-W-What on earth is that on your mouth?" Arthur asked.

"Huh?" Romania asked innocently. He used his hand to wipe the red substance from his lips. "Oh it's wine. You guys startled me when you knocked so loud, and I spilt my wine. I wasn't expecting any company." Romania replied calmly as he wiped off the rest of the wine from his mouth. "What's wrong with Arthur?" He asked, indicating to the former Frenchman fainted in Arthur's arms.

Arthur, who had now steadied his breathing from the fright, looked down at the body in his arms. "Oh…he was just being a bloody idiot."

"Umm right…" Romania gave Arthur a suspicious look. France say bloody? "Umm France?"

Arthur shifted the fainted France in his arms to get a better grip. "Right, that's why we are here. I'm not France."

"You're…Arthur?" Romania guessed.

"Correct. And that's why-"

"That's why you need my help. I see."

"Do you think you can?" Arthur asked hopefully. However Romania only scratched the back of his head. "Ehh…I'm not sure. But come in." He beckoned towards the entrance way as Arthur dragged France along.

"Where can I put him?" Arthur asked once he was in the living room.

"Here follow me." Romania led Arthur to one of the small bedrooms in the vast mansion. It was dark, and it seems as though a light rain had started outside. "You can set him here till he wakes." Romania indicated to a bed.

Arthur set the man down and saw that the other man in the room start to light some candles.

"Don't you have a lamp or something instead?" Arthur asked curiously. Seriously, who still used candles?

"Of course I do. But the weather man predicted a storm. My electricity is a bit faulty right now and will probably go out just by the winds. This is just for precaution."

Arthur muttered an, oh before returning his gaze to the sleeping form on the bed.

"Come. We will discuss what you came here for in the library." Romania started exiting the room; Arthur following closely behind.

"I'm dreadfully sorry for coming at such an hour. This is probably incredibly rude."

"No it's quite alright. I am actually a bit more active in the night than in the day time really." Romania gave Arthur a reassuring smile, but in the moonlight that shown through the passing windows, Arthur could see the silvery outline of Romania's teeth. _They are a bit sharper than most. _They reached the library and Romania took a seat in one of the chairs.

"Aren't you going to at least turn on some lights?" Arthur asked nervously. The only thing lighting up the room was the moon that shone through a wide elegant window on the far end of the room.

"Hm? Oh sorry about that. I usually like to leave it up to the moon to light things. It's beautiful isn't it?" Romania responded sweetly.

"Hmm? Oh yes very beautiful"

"So much more beautiful than the sun. The sun is just too bright. It forces its light upon you; it's always just in your face, and if you wish to gaze back at it, you are severely punished with blindness. It's unfair in my eyes." Arthur shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Ah, but then there's the moon. It gives off a silvery glow that all may enjoy and if one wishes to gaze upon its beauty, it all but welcomes it." About a minute of Romania staring at the moon past before Arthur cleared his throat.

"Ahem…Romania. We had something to discuss?"

Romania blinked as he was brought out of his thoughts. "Yes. Sorry about that. It's just that, night is so beautiful…"

"Right. Well anyways, I need your help reversing this spell. It happened when France snapped my wand. A burst of light happened and we were thrown across the room, and when we got up…well we were like this."

"I see…well…I don't know any mind switching spells Arthur. I don't excel in wands…it's potions that I excel in. But I also excel in-"

"Then do you know a potion? Anything. Romania please." Arthur pleaded. "Can I see your wand? I could do the spell myself if you lent me yours."

"Wand? I don't have a wand, Arthur." Romania replied confused. The sinking feeling of lost hope filled Arthur chest once again. Just then lightning flashed filling the whole room with light, and thunder shook the house making Arthur jump, the rain outside getting louder. He was getting an ominous feeling coming off of Romania as he looked around the room.

"Well, I must be going now then…if you can't help me."

"No stay!" Romania pleaded. "I normally don't have guests around. I would really like it if you spent the night. Besides, you won't be able to get anywhere with this storm."

Arthur paused, his suspicion rising, he could have sworn that Romania's eyes flashed yellow for a second there; he must be seeing things. "I-I-I really must be going."

"Please stay. Not many countries come to visit me. I only ever get to see those fragile weak humans all the time." There was some spite in Romania's tone along with something that Arthur couldn't quite put his finger on…boredom?

"I'm sorry, let me go get France. We should be heading out now."

"You can't get out." Romania's voice was sweet, but there was something dark behind it.

"And why is that?"

"The storm." He whispered.

"A little rain won't stop me. I'm England. I practically invented rain." England said as he started to turn.

"Please. Just…a cup of tea or something." Romania tried one last time. Arthur closed his eyes in guilt, he was only trying to leave because he was getting a bad vibe off of the other man, but he supposed he could stay for one cup of tea.

"A-Alright. One cup of tea, and that's it. I really must be going."

"I'll be right back then." Romania quickly got up and headed off to what Arthur suspected was the kitchen.

France slowly opened his eyes. _Again _he was confused as to where he was and how he got there in the first place. He looked around the dim candle lit room and instantly didn't recognize it. He shot up into sitting position and tried to remember what happened. Right. It was Romania. And he had blood all over his mouth.

Francis gripped the bed sheets tightly in fear. _What happened to Arthur? _France jumped out of bed and looked out of the room. All he was able to see was a long candle lit hallway, and lightning flashes. He swallowed nervously as he proceeded on.

"Arthur." He whispered as he made his way down the hallway. He checked each room as he passed, all in which were empty.

"Arthur?" He kept calling out. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell. No signal. "Damn. Arthur where are you?"

Thunder clashed, making Francis jump. _This is all Arthur's fault. If we would have left when I said we should have, we wouldn't be in this creepy vampire house. I have half a mind to just leave him here. But then that would mean I would never get my body back so I have to find him. _Francis grabbed a candle and its holder from the wall and used it as a light source. _Why the hell are all the lights off?_

"Arthurrrrr?" He tried again.

"You're up I see."

Francis screamed as he whirled around at the sudden voice. "Romania!" _When did he get there? I didn't hear him approaching. _"What have you done with him you bastard?"

Romania gave Francis a confused look. "I haven't done anything to Arthur. He's in the library. We were just about to have some tea. Would you care to join us?" Francis gave Romania a suspicious look. His mouth was agape but he stood his ground.

"Arthur told you? About our situation that is."

"Yes, how you are actually Francis trapped in an Englishman's body, yes I know all about that." Romania gave Francis a questioning look. "Why would you suspect that I have harmed Arthur?" Romania tilted his head and gave Francis a concerned look. "Have I given you reason not to trust me?"

France was silent at those words. "…no." He finally spoke out. "I will gladly join you for some tea." Francis cautiously followed Romania down the candle lit hallways. The moon was now completely hidden by the storm and the only source of light now were the dim candles and the occasional flashes of lightning. They entered the vast library and found Arthur, exactly where Romania had left him.

"I have tea~" The Romanian sung as he set the tray of cups and the teapot down on the table between them. "However, now that Francis will be joining us, I must go get another cup. I shall return momentarily." England and France watched as Romania left the room and listened to his steps echo along the hardwood floor.

As soon as they couldn't hear the footsteps anymore, Francis turned to Arthur. "We have to get out of here now. Let's just go get help from Norway." France tugged on Arthur's sleeve.

"We will leave right after tea. I tried to leave earlier, but he insists on us staying."

"And you agreed?" Francis whispered terrified. "Arthur did you not see the blood on his face?"

"That was _**wine, **_frog." Arthur replied annoyed. "Grow a backbone will you."

"Well, what have you two spoken about anyways? Can he help us?"

"Unfortunately not. He says that he doesn't possess a wand. He's more of a potions guy."

"Than let's go!" Francis gestured toward the exit out of the library. "Mon dieu Why are we still hanging around here?"

"We can't just leave. That's rude! Francis, he isn't a Vampire."

"Fine. He may not be a vampire, but it's still creepy here. I could be back in your house in my nice warm guest bedroom. But no…I'm stuck here with Monsieur Creeper."

"Francis behave yourself."

"I'm back~" Romania called out as he started pouring the tea and handed everyone their cups. "Sit, France. No need to look so tense. I won't bite." Romania chuckled.

_Yeah sure he won't. _Francis thought sarcastically, he took his seat and started to drink his tea.

"Oh, so I'm terribly sorry that I can't help you guys, but you know what? I will try to work on a potion that could help okay?" The Romanian reassured them. He then took a giant swig of his tea and let out a sigh, revealing the cup to be now empty. He then proceeded to pour another cup of tea for himself.

"Yes that would be very helpful. Thank you." Arthur took a sip of his tea.

"Yes, Merci" France also took a sip of his own tea.

"Yeah, I think it would be a challenge, but I think I might just be able to do it." Romania took another long drink of his tea, draining it in one go before filling it up again.

"Yes thank you. We also intend to see Norway about our problem, so if he manages to help us, we'll give you a call." England added.

"Oh yeah, sure." Romania nodded, he then repeated his last actions of drinking his tea and filling his cup yet again.

"Yes and we would very much like it if you didn't tell anyone of our situation please." Arthur replied as he took another sip of his tea.

"Oh sure. No problem." Romania finished his tea again, but when he went to pour himself some more, he found the teapot empty. He gave off an annoyed frown and put his tea cup down. "_Ptiu, drace_, I'm still thirsty." Romania pouted.

Francis stopped to stare at the Romanian sitting across from him.

"Tea never seems to satisfy…"

"A-a-and what does satisfy?" Francis asked with a shaky voice. _BLOOD?_

"I dunno." Romania replied playfully. "Not tea." He laughed.

Arthur swallowed the rest of his tea and set his cup down in the coffee table. "Well that was relaxing, but we must be going now."

"It's late. Don't you wish to rest?" Romania asked with wide eyes.

Arthur could see Francis become uncomfortable and frightened, but Arthur sighed. It was true, he was exhausted. "Alright, We'll take you up on your offer."

"We what?" Francis questioned.

"Good!" Romania clapped his hands together. "Let me show you to your rooms." He finished with a smile. In all respect, the smile actually reminded Arthur of a dog. The eagerness and his sharp teeth resembled an eager puppy in his mind. Romania truly was just a nice host, and with that thought, Arthur shook off any bad vibe he got earlier.

"This will be your room." Romania opened a door revealing an extravagant well furnished room with a large king size bed in the center and a fireplace to the east of the room.

"Wow it's lovely!" Arthur announced in awe as he entered the room. Romania only smiled and continued down the hall until he got to another room at the far end.

"And this can be your room, Francis." France peered in and saw it was pretty much identical to the one Arthur had.

"Umm…it's beautiful." France muttered as he slowly stepped inside. Romania followed and lit a candle for him.

"Please enjoy your stay. If you need anything, feel free to ask. My room is one floor above and is directly above this one. Mind you, I probably won't be asleep haha. I prefer night time to day time really."

France just gave Romania a pleading scared look witch caught the Romanian off guard. "B-But I won't be noisy if that's what you're worried about. You can get some sleep." The brunette replied innocently as if he had just insulted the Frenchman and was trying to fix his mistake. France just uttered a small thank you before entering the room and Romania shutting the door behind him.

"Sweet dreams. Don't let the bed bugs…_**bite**_.

**Lol Romania is so fun to write. This is only part one of this chapter by the way, I'll have part two up soon. So like in my head canon, all the magic dudes in Hetalia have different types of magic. Arthur has the fairy tale hocus pocus stuff, where I see Romania having the type of magic that is like the stuff you see on Halloween. Oh btw, I had to look up a little bit of Romanian for that one line…I think it means something along the lines of "damn it." If you can correct me, please do. :3**


End file.
